Curse of the Sparrows
by Quryuu
Summary: Three generations of Sparrows must face off against a long standing family curse to find a future. OC family member for Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After the second movie, could consider after the third as well. But this was written before it came out. The Sparrows have a family secret. One that has come back to haunt the current members. Will they be able to defeat the evil that haunts them?

Standard disclaimer applies.

The stars twinkled in the night sky reflecting clearly in the deep waters off the shore of Tortuga. From a distance the warm glow of lamplights signaled the location of the infamous pirate port city. If one listened close enough, they could even hear the ruckus that came with the fall of night in said city limits. An inviting place to any free man with hopes of an …interesting evening. However, for once the lively city was not the destination of one Captain Jack Sparrow.

Sparrow had his eyes on the lone ship, anchored just off the shores of the free island, hidden by one of the alcoves to keep more daring men from even pondering its liberation. Had Sparrow not known said ship would dock in said location, he too would have never had a second thought. But as he was in need of this particular ship, which he had searched for in order to find what he ultimately wanted, this was the best place to look.

Carefully the pirate maneuvered the rowboat through the water, making as little noise as possible. No lights came from the grand ship floating in the alcove; only a low glow from the moon that hung high in the sky gave any indication the ship was there at all. An eerie sight for any to gaze upon, yet beautiful all the same. With luck, which he seemed to have in abundance, no guards would be on watch this night. Knowing the Captain of this particular ship, he highly doubted his luck would hold.

Careful not to hit the ship with his own boat, thus alerting any potential guards to his presence, Sparrow tied his dingy off to one of the cast lines and hauled himself up the ladder, pausing every now and again to listen for any signs of people aboard the ship. Surprisingly he found none. This revelation only increased his sense of foreboding that he tried to push to the back of his mind and desperately ignore. Once aboard he managed to acclimate himself to the gentle sway of the ship with practiced ease. Swinging his head back and forth in a drunkenly manner to make sure the coast held no obstacles, i.e. guards; he swaggered towards the helm and the Captain's quarters. At the sound of squeaking boards he jumped into the shadows, dread locks flying, as he looked left and right before he stilled completely. After minutes of silence he let out the breath he was holding and eased forward towards the door, his eyes searching for more disturbances. Gaining confidence he moseyed over to the door, casually checking the lock.

Smirking as the door gave way to his gentle prodding, he swung the door open just enough to slip through into the main cabin of the Captain's quarters. He frowned at the darkness within the quarters, having hoped the large window usually situated in the back of the Captain's quarter's on all ships, would have allowed sufficient light for him to see by. Lighting a candle could alert someone, who may or may not be there, to his position, which he was not supposed to be in. Yet without light he would have a harder time of finding the object he had come here to find in the first place. So now Sparrow found himself at an impasse. A situation he rarely enjoyed.

Deciding to try his luck he felt around the room until he came in contact with a candlestick. Using one of the matches he carried with him for such situations, he lit the said candle, careful to keep his hand close to at least dim the light a bit. Once more he checked for any possible on seers that could ruin his good fortune. Deciding finally that no one else occupied the ship along with him, he searched the cabin thoroughly, starting with the series of bookshelves that lined the walls.

"Well, that's interesting," he murmured to himself as he read some of the titles. He never figured the Captain as a literary lover.

He made his way around the room, poking here and there, occasionally slipping an odd piece of jewelry or trinket into the ever-eager pockets of his blue over coat. As of yet he had not found the item he searched for, and his movements took a more frantic pace. Suddenly a chill went down his spine forcing him to straighten up immediately, his dark eyes searching for the cause. His eyes then grew incrediably wide as he heard the faint click of a gunflint locking into place directly behind him.

"Parley!"

"Bloody…" came the hissed curse at his sudden exclamation.

"Now, now luv, no need to curse, we're all friends, aye."

"You know, one of these days I will shoot you before you can utter that blasted word," a soft feminine voice reached his ears bringing a grin to his face. "What do you want Sparrow, and it better be good, otherwise I'll hang the code and shoot your arse on principle."

"Now what would ol' Captain Teague think if he heard you saying something like that," Jack slurred out, his tone full of amusement.

"He'd probably let me slide since he likes me better than you."

Jack frowned and turned to her, his eyes taking it what little features he can see from the light in his hand. "Does not," he replied petulantly. Though he could not see it too well, he knew she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Sparrow," she sighed in irritation.

"Captain, Captain Sparrow," he corrected.

"Not on MY ship you're not," she snorted. "Besides, I heard you lost "your" ship three, four times now?"

"Did not," he frowned again. "On purpose anyway. And that's not what I'm here about."

"Right, thanks for reminding me," she smirked holding her gun up towards his face. "You never did tell me why you're here."

Holding his hands up in a calming gesture, Jack took a slight step back from her. "Surely we can talk this over like civilized pirates," he bargained.

"Do you even know what that word means?" Huffing at his rather indignant look, she dropped her hand holding the pistol, snapping the safety into place. "Fine, let's get this parley over with already."

"Wonderful! You wouldn't happen to have rum would you," he sashayed jovially over to the main table in the cabin. As she moved to light more lanterns he fiddled with the various maps and compasses on the table. Now that more light filled the room, he peaked over at his hostess getting a much better look at her.

She stood about average height, with shoulder length brown hair that had almost as many trinkets as his own, though lacking his dreds. Her figure was not overly large nor small, again just average. Her tanned skin told of long days in the sun, just as her ragged pants and tunic told of hard labor with little reward. The drawn and worn look about her face bothered him the most. Though not telling at all when it came to her age, she looked older than he knew she should. Not at all the twenty odd years that she had actually lived. Granted the life of a pirate never came easy, especially to captains who had to keep order over a group of unruly men. From what rumors and hearsay he had managed to catch over the years, she had one of the most loyal crews around, a rare and valuable gift. So he found it disturbing that she would look so…tired.

He managed to hide his frown when she turned back to him two large jugs of rum in her hands. He let a smirk grow across his face at the sight of the welcomed beverage. Taking a swig he waited for her to sit before he started to explain himself. Not that he wanted to, however he could not let this opportunity slip. Having her help may make the search far easier than if he went alone. Not to mention he needed her portion of the key to begin with…

"So why are you sneaking on my ship in the middle of the night, when I'm more than sure you'd rather be in the city of Tortuga right now living it up with the tart of the evening," she threw her feet up on the table, her eyes on Jack.

"As I'm sure you've gathered Luv, I'm looking for something," Jack smirked.

"Yes, I got that, and you will be returning the items you "borrowed" from my shelves," she stated matter-of-factly. "But what is it exactly you are looking for?"

"What are we all looking for, Luv," Jack waved his hands in an exaggerated fashion. "I'm am looking for what all pirates want."

"Treasure," she nodded in understanding. "Well that's all well and good, however I have no treasure on my ship. Not any that I won't fight for in any case."

Jack tried to find an answer for her, one that would not get him in more trouble than he could possibly be in already. As he fumbled with his reply, his counter part had already found the answer.

"Ah… you're looking for THAT," she smirked evilly making Jack shift nervously across from her. "But what I don't understand is where you got the idea that I would even have it, let alone allow you to get it if I did."

"Now Lynn, I'm hurt that you would think so poorly of me," he pouted.

"Right, I'm sure your heart is just broken," she raised a disbelieving brow at him. "And it's Captain Raven to you, mate."

"Since when?"

"Since always, and your avoiding the subject," she snapped. " Why now? Why are you going after it? It never seemed all that important to you before. And if I'm not mistaken, which I'm not, you don't have a ship in which to look for it. "

"Trifles," he waved her statements off. "And perhaps I was simply waiting for the opportune moment."

"And I suppose coming back from the locker, fighting Davy Jones, loosing your ship, and being unable to find the fountain of youth has absolutely nothing to do with this?"

Jack gave her an annoyed look before taking a swig of rum.

"Really I see no profit in it for me. And really it's just a stupid legend anyway," her voice grew softer as her gaze turned to the giant window behind her, as if looking at something far away. " No truth to it at all. Nothing but stupid…"

Jack narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as she trailed off. Suddenly it occurred to him what she had spoken of, his eyes grew wide at the implications. "You've had the dreams," he accused suddenly.

"Have not," Lynn snapped out of her thoughts, glaring at the man before her.

"Yes you have," Jack stood before making his way unsteadily towards her. Lynn tried to move, but he leaned down trapping her in her seat, his dark brown eyes locking with her own dark orbs. His voice took a serious edge that Lynn rarely heard from him. "There's no lying to me Luv. You've had the dreams, that means you know as well as I do that the Sparrow curse is coming into play, and there's only one way to stop it."

"This is ridiculous," she growled, pushing up, forcing him to let her out of the chair. She glared at him, looking very intimidating despite the fact he had a good foot over her in height. "I am NOT a Sparrow," she spat. "I am Captain Lynn Raven! A title, I might add, that I earned! Without making any deals! If you want to find the treasure and stop the curse go to one of your other children! They would be far more willing to help the 'Great Captain Jack Sparrow' than I. Oh wait," she drawled sarcastically. "You can't can you, because god forbid you bring trouble to their door steps. But far be it from you to drag me into one of your messes! Well I'm tired of it! I'm not just some get-out-of-jail-free card that you people can use whenever you're in trouble! I have a life too you know! And I'll be damned if it'll be dragged to hell simply because I'm 'convenient'!"

SMACK

Lynn's tirade stopped as the pain from the hit shocked her senses. "I'm… I'm not sure I deserved that…" She flinched when she looked back at Jack, his eyes dark with a fury she had never before experienced.

"I'm thinking you did. I don't care if you don't like me much, but I AM your father and you will not take that tone with me, Savvy," his voice lashed out like hard steel. "And whether you like it or not, you are a Sparrow. In fact you are the only Sparrow in the lot of them. So no, I won't be going to any of my 'other children', as you so delicately put it. That's also why I know that you have IT. Because you're the only one Da could have given IT to. Savvy."

He waited until she gave him a nod before he slipped back into his jovial mask. "Good! Now where's your part of the key?"

Sighing heavily Lynn sank down into her seat once more, eyes gazing sadly out the window. Idly she waved her hand towards the bookshelf that was slightly hidden to her right, a bookshelf Jack had not had a chance to search.

"Ah!" He made his way over to the shelf searching for the item he sought. Sure enough hanging off a nail on the side, just inside the top shelf hung a strange looking piece of metal that looked more like a piece of junk than the treasure it truly was. Smiling broadly Jack liberated the item from the shelf, bringing a second item form his deep coat pockets. He fiddled with the pieces for a moment before they snapped together with a click. He watched in fascination as the pieces glowed and morphed into what one would call a map. However, a part of the map was missing, the very part that he needed most. He grimaced as the realization hit him on just who had the last piece of this puzzle.

"You have IT so you can leave now," Lynn's voice reached him.

"Actually," He turned to her, frowning as he noticed she still had her attention towards the window. "I need a slight favor, Luv. If you and your crew would see fit to drop me off at Ship Wreck Cove, I'd be more than happy to get out of your hair," he gave her what he thought was a charming smile, though it did little good as she refused to look his way. In fact, he noted that her presence seemed to sag more at his words. "Luv?"

"You need six men at least to sail a ship this size. You know that as well as I do, having captained the Pearl and all," the soft tones of her voice held a deeper sadness. "I no longer have a crew to sail my ship, so I'm afraid you'll need to look elsewhere for passage."

"Why not? Did you finally get tired of them and throw the lot of them overboard?"

He had meant it in jest, however the dry laugh that escaped her told him that she found no humor in the situation.

"No, they left. Donavan, my first mate decided he wanted to captain his own ship," she took a long swig of rum. "So he saved his share of the loot until he had enough to buy a ship. I figured it wouldn't be a problem; at least he wasn't leading a mutiny, right? But I did not expect every man to jump ship with him. A few yeah, but not every last one." A derisive laugh echoed in the cabin. "I guess that just shows how horrible a captain I really am. The men were never loyal to me, only to Donavan. Then again, I was a right witch to them most of the time. But I had to be. Women don't captain ships usually, and the ones who do have to be tougher than nails. Yet, I thought they knew I cared. That almost everything I did, I did for their benefit," she looked down at the rum bottle she idly played with, trying hard to fight back the tears. "I really did think of them as family…"

For a moment she lapsed into silence, then just as quickly she shook herself out of her thoughts, her face as apathetic as she could make. "So as you can see, I can't take you anywhere without a crew. I'm afraid the Sea Hawk has lost her wings."

Jack studied her silently for a moment. " I know how you feel Luv, though admittedly I felt a lot more anger, seeing as those mutinous dogs stole my precious Pearl from me. However, the Sea Hawk still has her wings," he came over to her, kneeling down until his eyes met hers on the same level. "She just needs to get her confidence back is all."

"And how does she do that?"

Jack smiled knowingly, "By moving on, and finding a new crew to fly with. And maybe learning to let herself be herself."

Lynn took a deep breath, letting his words sink in. "So…where do we find this new crew?"

"Where else Luv," Jack grinned fully now, the excitement clear in his eyes. "Tortuga!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lynn looked at the man sleeping in the back alley, curled around a teddy bear. Clearly he had sailed at some point, given his weather worn skin and sea ready attire. Despite his graying hair and beard, she got the impression that he could hold up well in a fight if need be. However, that did not stop her from questioning Jack's choice of companions.

"Are you sure about this," she asked once more as Jack passed one of the buckets he had brought with him to wake the slumbering man.

"Of course," He gave her a funny look as if she had two heads. "How else would we wake him?"

"No that's not… never mind," she sighed as Jack threw the water onto the man causing him to sputter and curse at them.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack yelled ending the tirade of curses from the now wet man.

"Mother's Love! Jack! What are you doing here," Gibbs scrambled to his feet, genuinely happy to see his former captain.

"I find myself in need of your assistance Mr. Gibbs," Jack grinned, shaking the man's hand. " What says you to a voyage on the Sea Hawk?"

"The Sea Hawk? That ship be bad luck Jack! I heard tell that the captain is a devil of a woman, cruel and deadly as the sea! Her whole crew up and disappeared without a trace," Gibbs rambled on not noting the appraising look Jack was giving his female companion, nor the annoyance of said female.

"Can we get on with this," Lynn interrupted the older man before he could get started on another rampage of rumors regarding her beloved ship. " And for the record, Mate, they did not disappear, they just decided to join another ship."

Gibbs stared at her in wide-eyed horror as he realized just who she had to be and what he had just uttered in front of her. "Mother Mary of…"

"All right, enough of that," Jack waved his hands in front of Gibb's face. " She's not as scary as she sounds, mate. Now come with me to the pub for a drink and a chat, aye."

Gibbs followed Jack towards the street to head to the pub, or more accurately Jack pulled Gibbs along with him. " I'm terribly sorry Captain Raven, I'm sure the rumors are all false… and I…"

"Don't worry about it Mr. Gibbs," she sighed waving him off. " There's probably more truth to the rumors than any of us know anyway. Besides truth is all a matter of perspective."

Before Gibbs could even think of a response the three made it into the street where the lamplight gave Gibbs a much clearer look at the two captains before him. Once more his eyes grew incredibly wide. "By the love of the sea," he breathed out in obvious shock.

"Now what," Lynn turned to him slightly irritated, while Jack simply looked at him funny, shrugging at Lynn when he could not discern what had bothered his first mate.

"You look just like Jack! The resemblance… it's uncanny," Gibbs squinted at her in suspicion. "You two aren't related are you?"

"Only so much as by blood," Lynn grinned rakishly, almost mirroring Jack completely, and confusing Gibbs further. "However I'm open to proof to the contrary."

Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed Gibbs by the arm continuing down the road, "Don't listen to her mate, you have no idea what she's saying."

"Right," Gibbs nodded, before frowning, completely lost now. "What?"

Lynn snickered softly as she followed the two men into the pub. Perhaps this little venture could be just the thing she needed to get over 'them'. At the very least it would distract her from her depression.

The three managed to find a fairly secluded table in one of the corners of the Dancing Lady. Lynn procured the rum, while Jack tried to convince Gibbs to help him out.

"We're going after a treasure, mate. One old and vast, yet not quite what it seems. However, in order to get to the treasure I need an item to help find the treasure, savvy," Jack explained.

"Not really," Gibbs nodded. "But I think I have an idea. I just don't know how you manage to pull it off, what with Barbossa still in possession of the Pearl and all."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me," Jack stated dryly, his eyes flashing annoyance. "That is where the Sea Hawk comes in."

"You're captain of the Sea Hawk now?"

"No, he's not," three mugs of rum hit the table hard starling the two elder pirates. "The Sea Hawk is now and always shall be MY ship. However, as I am assisting Captain Sparrow on this venture, and seeing as I am the only one of us with a ship, we shall be sailing the Sea Hawk."

"So… what do you need my help for?"

"We need a crew," Jack explained turning back from making faces at Lynn.

"And what makes you think anyone will sail with you on this venture, which you haven't said much about," Gibbs pointed out.

"Because Mr. Gibbs," Lynn smirked devilishly. "We going after what every pirate wants. Treasure."

"Aye," Jack agreed, a full grin on his face as well. "Something very, VERY shiny. Which if memory serves correct, you yourself have a liking for."

"Aye, tis something every pirate worth their salt wants," Gibbs nodded in agreement. "But how do I know this isn't just another fool's errand?"

"If it is, who better to complete it then Jack," Lynn smiled ignoring Jack's indignant look in her direction.

"Aye that be true, "Gibbs own smile grew missing the indignant look Jack now threw in his direction. "All right, I'll find you a crew, one as daft and crafty as you both!"

"Actually I think I would prefer dumb yet useful if not too much trouble," Lynn added. "It's going to be rough enough with two captains on the bleeding ship, no need to add to the problems."

"Well said," Jack toasted her.

Gibbs laughed at their antics, fully convinced the two were definitely related, though they had yet to state how. "Take what ye can!"

"Give nothing back!" The two captains responded in kinds, sealing the deal with a toast.


	3. Chapter 3

Lynn looked at the man sleeping in the back alley, curled around a teddy bear. Clearly he had sailed at some point, given his weather worn skin and sea ready attire. Despite his graying hair and beard, she got the impression that he could hold up well in a fight if need be. However, that did not stop her from questioning Jack's choice of companions.

"Are you sure about this," she asked once more as Jack passed one of the buckets he had brought with him to wake the slumbering man.

"Of course," He gave her a funny look as if she had two heads. "How else would we wake him?"

"No that's not… never mind," she sighed as Jack threw the water onto the man causing him to sputter and curse at them.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack yelled ending the tirade of curses from the now wet man.

"Mother's Love! Jack! What are you doing here," Gibbs scrambled to his feet, genuinely happy to see his former captain.

"I find myself in need of your assistance Mr. Gibbs," Jack grinned, shaking the man's hand. " What says you to a voyage on the Sea Hawk?"

"The Sea Hawk? That ship be bad luck Jack! I heard tell that the captain is a devil of a woman, cruel and deadly as the sea! Her whole crew up and disappeared without a trace," Gibbs rambled on not noting the appraising look Jack was giving his female companion, nor the annoyance of said female.

"Can we get on with this," Lynn interrupted the older man before he could get started on another rampage of rumors regarding her beloved ship. " And for the record, Mate, they did not disappear, they just decided to join another ship."

Gibbs stared at her in wide-eyed horror as he realized just who she had to be and what he had just uttered in front of her. "Mother Mary of…"

"All right, enough of that," Jack waved his hands in front of Gibb's face. " She's not as scary as she sounds, mate. Now come with me to the pub for a drink and a chat, aye."

Gibbs followed Jack towards the street to head to the pub, or more accurately Jack pulled Gibbs along with him. " I'm terribly sorry Captain Raven, I'm sure the rumors are all false… and I…"

"Don't worry about it Mr. Gibbs," she sighed waving him off. " There's probably more truth to the rumors than any of us know anyway. Besides truth is all a matter of perspective."

Before Gibbs could even think of a response the three made it into the street where the lamplight gave Gibbs a much clearer look at the two captains before him. Once more his eyes grew incredibly wide. "By the love of the sea," he breathed out in obvious shock.

"Now what," Lynn turned to him slightly irritated, while Jack simply looked at him funny, shrugging at Lynn when he could not discern what had bothered his first mate.

"You look just like Jack! The resemblance… it's uncanny," Gibbs squinted at her in suspicion. "You two aren't related are you?"

"Only so much as by blood," Lynn grinned rakishly, almost mirroring Jack completely, and confusing Gibbs further. "However I'm open to proof to the contrary."

Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed Gibbs by the arm continuing down the road, "Don't listen to her mate, you have no idea what she's saying."

"Right," Gibbs nodded, before frowning, completely lost now. "What?"

Lynn snickered softly as she followed the two men into the pub. Perhaps this little venture could be just the thing she needed to get over 'them'. At the very least it would distract her from her depression.

The three managed to find a fairly secluded table in one of the corners of the Dancing Lady. Lynn procured the rum, while Jack tried to convince Gibbs to help him out.

"We're going after a treasure, mate. One old and vast, yet not quite what it seems. However, in order to get to the treasure I need an item to help find the treasure, savvy," Jack explained.

"Not really," Gibbs nodded. "But I think I have an idea. I just don't know how you manage to pull it off, what with Barbossa still in possession of the Pearl and all."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me," Jack stated dryly, his eyes flashing annoyance. "That is where the Sea Hawk comes in."

"You're captain of the Sea Hawk now?"

"No, he's not," three mugs of rum hit the table hard starling the two elder pirates. "The Sea Hawk is now and always shall be MY ship. However, as I am assisting Captain Sparrow on this venture, and seeing as I am the only one of us with a ship, we shall be sailing the Sea Hawk."

"So… what do you need my help for?"

"We need a crew," Jack explained turning back from making faces at Lynn.

"And what makes you think anyone will sail with you on this venture, which you haven't said much about," Gibbs pointed out.

"Because Mr. Gibbs," Lynn smirked devilishly. "We going after what every pirate wants. Treasure."

"Aye," Jack agreed, a full grin on his face as well. "Something very, VERY shiny. Which if memory serves correct, you yourself have a liking for."

"Aye, tis something every pirate worth their salt wants," Gibbs nodded in agreement. "But how do I know this isn't just another fool's errand?"

"If it is, who better to complete it then Jack," Lynn smiled ignoring Jack's indignant look in her direction.

"Aye that be true, "Gibbs own smile grew missing the indignant look Jack now threw in his direction. "All right, I'll find you a crew, one as daft and crafty as you both!"

"Actually I think I would prefer dumb yet useful if not too much trouble," Lynn added. "It's going to be rough enough with two captains on the bleeding ship, no need to add to the problems."

"Well said," Jack toasted her.

Gibbs laughed at their antics, fully convinced the two were definitely related, though they had yet to state how. "Take what ye can!"

"Give nothing back!" The two captains responded in kinds, sealing the deal with a toast.


	4. Chapter 4

The small group made their way into the inner most rooms of the great fortress, by passing the many hovels and hide-aways that littered the great structure. As always the pirate fort had a colorful and lively atmosphere that often occurred when any number of pirates came together in one place. However Jack and Lynn ignored all of this, completely focused on their task, though Jack looked more like a man walking to his own hanging.

"Are you sure he's even here? He does like to skip out every now and then," Lynn reminded Jack. "He is a Captain of his own ship after all."

"Aye, but signs point to him being here, and as there are no other places in which he should be at this time, therefore this is the best place to find him, in order to find the object that will lead us to our destination," Jack reasoned in a flippant manner.

Lynn and Gibbs both blinked in confusion before Lynn giggled causing Jack to spin around on her.

"Did you just giggle?"

"No."

"You did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I do not giggle," Lynn declared. "I chuckle… with a girlish air."

"Right, you giggled," Jack confirmed then spun back around to continue on his way.

"Did not," Lynn muttered with a pout, sulking after Jack. Gibbs followed trying hard not to laugh at their antics, which had become a daily activity for both over the past weeks.

Neither saw the four pairs of eyes that watched them in stunned amazement as they followed after Jack, weaving their way through one of the many pubs in the fort. The four men sat in silence, their drinks forgotten as they tried to process what they just saw.

"Was that…," one of the men, a fairly broad man, with blond locks and slightly round features stuttered out.

"Aye," another, with shoulder length brown locks tied back in a low ponytail replied. His Romanesque features poised in a frown.

"I did not think she has ever 'giggled' before," the third man, obviously from the desert lands of the Sahara, his long curly black hair and clean-cropped beard framing his dark skinned face.

"It seems she has moved on as well," the fourth and final man stated, somewhat sadly, his hazel eyes and sharp features set in a frown as he pushed his unruly locks of shoulder length brown hair behind his ear. "All the better then."

"Why does that not sound convincing," second man stated sarcastically.

"Did that man she was with look familiar to you," the first man murmured thoughtfully.

"I think I have heard of him,. Jack Sparrow? No?"

"Aye," The fourth man practically growled. "Jack Bloody Sparrow," he took one last swig of his drink before stalking away from the table. His companions watched him go with heavy hearts.

"That went well," The first man grumbled into his drink.

"He needs to get over it. He made his choice, we all did," the second man pointed out. "And for better or worse we have to live with our decision."

"But it doesn't keep doubts from lingering," the third reasoned. All three men nodded solemnly turning back to their drinks.

"Though," the second man spoke up conspiratorially. "I can't help but wonder why she is here, of all places."

"Perhaps we should inquire about this," the first man nodded. "For the safety and well being of the crew of course."

"Of course," the other two chimed in agreement.

Minutes later a barmaid came round to an empty table, cursing the bloody pirates that had skipped out on paying for their drinks, no matter how handsome they might have been.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and his two companions finally came to the main meeting room of the Brethren Court. It looked much larger than the last time Jack had graced the room. Of course that could have to do with the fact that all nine of the pirate lords and their crews had assembled in the room, leaving little space. Looking about now, it still did not impress him much.

"Well, are we going to poke around all night, or are we going to call on Captain Teague?" Lynn crossed her arms impatiently, her temper much shorter than usual given her lack of sleep. In fact her entire mood was subject to her lack of sleep. At least that is what she planned to blame it on.

"Patience, Luv. No need to rush into this," Jack looked up from his excavation of the room, his hand easily slipping something into his pockets. No doubt a trinket of some sort or another. "We have plenty of time before the curse takes full effect."

"Easy for you to say, you're not loosing sleep due to some god awful dreams haunting you every time you close your eyes," she snapped.

Jack frowned in concern, sauntering up to her side, studying her face. He noted the drawn look of her skin and the dark circles under her eyes that she had tried to hide with kohl. "I know Luv. Ol' Jack will find a way to stop the nightmares and rid us of this bloody curse. You have my word on that Luv."

"I know," Lynn sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

Jack looked taken aback at her statement.

"What?"

"You apologized…"

"Aye. And?"

"You've never once in your entire life apologized to me, for anything," he looked her up and down as if trying to discover some sort of secret.

"Well then, now you know how much those dreams are affecting me," she noted wryly. "I am clearly not myself."

Jack rolled his eyes at her smart-aleck remark and made to reply when another voice interrupted the two. Both father and daughter went deathly still at the voice, their eyes wide, much like children caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I see you two are getting along as always," the deep aged voice practically echoed in the empty room. The sound of footsteps grew louder as the man came closer to the three pirates. Gibbs had managed to shuffle over to one side, well out of the line of fire, should anything start up. "To what do I owe this little reunion?"

"Well, we were just in the neighborhood and thought you'd enjoy the company, " Jack stated happily as he spun to face the weathered pirate standing before them.

Captain Teague studied the two younger pirates before him, yet said nothing to Jack's claim. Gibbs just stared in wonder, his mouth agape as he took in the similarities between all three captains in the room. He vaguely wondered how he never saw the resemblance between Jack and Captain Teague before today. Jack was practically a carbon copy of the elderly captain, though admittedly younger. Then add Lynn to the mix and one had the makings of a family tree. He did not know whether the thought of three generations of Sparrows in one room should worry him or not.

"Jacquelyn. How are ye Luv," Teague grinned at the young girl, sweeping her up in a gentle hug.

"Hello Grand Da," Lynn let a real smile slip over her features, even though she disliked the use of her full name, she did love her grandfather very much and always enjoyed seeing him. Even if he could get a little harsh over keeping to the code. She hugged him back enjoying the familiar feeling of fondness he invoked in her.

"Sure she'll hug him but not me," Jack muttered to himself irritably.

"Face it Jackie-Boy, she likes me better," Teague grinned rakishly at his son.

"I suddenly had a sense of deja vous," Jack frowned.

"Regardless, you never answered my question," Teague pointed out.

"I did so," Jack argued. "I told you we were in the neighborhood."

"Aye, but that was a lie," The older man eyed his son carefully making Jack squirm. "Now how's about the truth?"

Lynn rolled her eyes as Jack sought for the right words to answer his father with. Tired, Lynn decided to save him, so to speak. "It's about the curse, Grand Da. We think it's coming into play. Jack got a funny feeling and searched me out for my piece. And that's when he found out I was having…dreams."

"Your having dreams," Teague frowned in worry. "This is something to be leery of. The dreams are a sign that the curse is breaking…"

"Breaking?" Both Jack and Lynn looked at Teague in confusion.

"You mean there's not a curse on us," Jack inquired, face scrunched in thought.

"No Luvs, the curse is not on the Sparrows, it was created by them."


	6. Chapter 6

The four sat around the grand table waiting for Captain Teague to begin his explanation.

"About 200 years ago, our ancestors, Edward and Marilyn Sparrow fought against an evil, one not seen in this world since that time. This evil was not a god or spirit, but a man of flesh and blood," Teague started out, his voice low and hypnotizing. "His name was Jared Cutler. An ambitious man, he set out to rule the seas. Now you have to understand that by this time Calypso had already been bound in her bones, so it would not take much for any man with the right…accessories to take over the sea. Even with Davy Jones sailing about. Jared, as the tale goes, resorted to using witchcraft as a means to an end. Now you have to understand that this did not sit well with the Brethren Court at the time. Truth be told, they did meet, however they did so in secret as Jared had been one of the Pirate Lords himself. It was decided that he needed to be disposed of, anyway necessary."

"So how do our ancestors figure into this?"

"Ah, you see Edward and Marilyn were siblings that sailed the seas, each a formidable pirate in their own right. Now Marilyn was a lovely young woman, much like our Jacquelyn here, and she had caught Jared's fancy. Edward was very protective of his sister, and refused to allow Jared to have her. So Jared took her against her will," He continued. "Now Marilyn, no pushover herself, did not want to be with Jared, yet like any Sparrow, she had a plan."

Jack and Lynn nodded in understanding, while Gibbs still looked lost.

"However complications arose. Jared, having delved deep in the dark magics had made himself nigh invincible. It would take an act of a god to kill him," Teague paused letting them come to the conclusion. He was not disappointed.

"Or," Jack mused. "The help of a bound one to at least hold him."

"Aye, the siblings had gone to Calypso herself for an answer, however even with her help the siblings could only bind him, and imprison him. The price was steep costing the siblings there lives, though not before Edward at least fathered a child."

"But if they managed to imprison him with this curse or what not, why is it lifting now? Did it have a time limit or something," Lynn frowned.

"Aye, Calypso foretold that no female Sparrow shall be born for generations to come. But when one was born, the evil would have a way to break free of the curse," Teague nodded. "But our ancestors knew this and took precautions. One of the reasons their price was so steep, is that they made a deal with Calypso that the female would not be born until such a time as the Sparrows who lived would have a way to defeat the evil completely."

"And just how do we do that," Jack looked at his father incredulously. "Wave our hands and mumble some archaic phrase?"

"No, the Sparrows' treasure is a collection of items that have been scoured over the years by our ancestors. Each adding more to the loot as the years went by. However when the time came they would break the key to finding the location of said treasure and pass it on to the members of the family. The treasure hidden, until the time for its use arose. It is with in the treasure that we'll find the way to defeat the evil."

"Oh, so the treasure isn't cursed," Jack smiled. "All the better. I've had bad luck with curses."

"Aye that ye have. But perhaps that was the sign that now is the time for the curse to lift and the Sparrows to end the evil. As you have a certain knack for getting out of said curses with more luck than you went in with." Jack managed a fairly decent innocent look at that, though no one believed it.

"That's all well and good, but why then am I having these bloody dreams. They're not exactly my cup of tea," Lynn groused.

"The evil has set it sights on ye Luv. He swore he would have a Sparrow woman. One who was a Sparrow by blood, not marriage or adoption. You are the first Sparrow woman born in 200 years. He intends to get his revenge through you," his voice trailed off in an ominous whisper that sent chills through them all.

"Well that's not good," Lynn looked faint. "So, is there any specific time he, it, whatever, will arise and try to reek havoc on us innocent pirates for a grudge that has absolutely nothing to do with us in the first place? "

"According to legend, the only way that the evil can break free is if the blood of a female Sparrow is spilled on the night of the blue moon," The older pirate stated calmly, his eyes looking at Lynn knowingly. "Oh, and she must be a virgin."

"Oh, no worries there, right Luv," Jack grinned at his daughter, who had a tell tale blush crossing her features. "Oh… not that that is a bad thing, in fact I find myself more than slightly relieved. I guess all we have to do is keep her locked up on the night of the blue moon and all will be well, aye?"

Silence met his declaration. He turned from Lynn who had her eyes resolutely on her hands which sat folded in her lap, to Teague, who wore a sad yet sympathetic look.

"Unless of course it's already too late…"

"The blue moon was months ago Jackie," Teague reminded him. " You might have missed it as you were unavoidably detained in that jail off the Spanish Isle."

Jack shifted uncomfortably, trying not to grimace at the memories of THAT little mishap. "So what happened Luv?" He brought everyone back to the subject at hand to save some of his dignity.

"It was just a basic stop at one of the port cities, before the boys had decided to jump ship with my first mate. I had let the crew go for the evening and I was headed to one of the pubs for a bit of rum. I think we were near Porto Rico, I can't remember," she sighed frowning as she tried to remember exactly what happened. "The boys had all headed to their favorite brothel, I think, at least that is what they were bragging about," she huffed, showing that the fact had bothered her more than she let on. "There was a woman, at least I think it was a woman… In any case she attached me. I thought she was just some drunken harlot one of the boys had jilted, and had some sort of misinformed sense of revenge. It wasn't much of a fight. I mean I've fought invalids with more skill. But she did manage to cut me."

"Probably figured it was a lucky shot and knocked the harlot out," Teague nodded in understanding. "That's one of your weak points Luv, you're far too kind if truth be told."

"I don't like pointless killing and you both know it," she wrapped her arms around herself as if to ward off the cold.

"And apparently so did this Las," Jack narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

"Not that I'm the best actress in the world, but I have never let anyone outside immediate family know my true nature," Lynn protested. "I've maintained a carefully made mask of a cold-hearted captain for years. Even my bloody crew never saw through it!"

"Aye, and your reputation would validate that," Jack agreed. "But some one knows you better than most, and that thought is rather unsettling."

"Who ever that woman is, or was, she has started the ritual. Now it is only a matter of time before Cutler breaks free and comes after you," Teague warned. "And the closer he gets to freedom, the worse the dreams will become. He will use your own mind against you, your darkest fears and your deepest secrets."

"Is there any way to stop it? I…I can't live like this much longer," Lynn rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I can barely sleep, and thinking hurts my head. If this keeps up I'll make half as less sense as Jack usually makes which is half as less as any normal person."

"Why is everyone against me tonight?" Jack pouted.

"Now, now Jack, it's not just tonight," Lynn smirked. "It's everyday."

"That makes me feel much more better," he drawled.

"So, not to interrupt this touching moment," Gibbs spoke up for the first time. "But where do we find this treasure and how do we know what it is that we'll need once we find it?"

"Obviously we need the final piece of the key so we can find the treasure, and then search for whatever it is we have need of among said treasure," Jack stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And where will we find this final piece," Gibbs inquired.

Lynn and Jack glanced at Teague, who merely looked back without any indication he knew of their thoughts. "That mister Gibbs," the aged captain intoned. "Is the reason these two miscreants are here."

Lynn and Jack both shared a sheepish look, before Jack pulled out the two pieces of the key they already had from his pocket, throwing them across the table towards Teague. The older pirate stopped the skidding metal pieces with one hand while the other slipped into his own coat pockets, his eyes never leaving his descendents. He pulled out the third and final piece of the key, easily snapping the pieces together. With a flash of light much brighter than when the first two pieces were put together. A map formed fully on the table before them.

"There it is," Teague smirked as all of them stared in wonder at the map.

"So I take it we have our course," Gibbs asked.

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs," Jack smirked as well. "We have our course."

"Well, I guess we better gather the men and make sure we have enough supplies before setting out. It doesn't look like we'll have many opportunities to stop," Lynn contemplated, studying the map closely.

" Then we need to get going then don't we," Teague stood gathering up the map, much to the surprise of the other three at the table.

"You're … coming with us," Jack looked like some one had told him he could never sail again.

"Is that a problem," Teague gave his son a look that dared him to say anything.

"No," Jack practically squeaked.

"Then get up and get going," The older pirate grinned at them cheekily before turning away and walking off to get ready to leave himself.

"Well you heard the man," Jack barked at Lynn and Gibbs before he himself left the room.

"I guess that's our queue," Lynn blinked, startled at how fast everything seemed to be moving now.

"Aye, Lass, we best be getting back to the ship."

The two left as well to catch up to Jack. No one noticed the three men that had originally followed Lynn, Jack and Gibbs, nor the two other men.

Pintel turned to Ragetti, "Do you think we best be telling the captain about this?"

"It would be right rude of us to keep it to ourselves, especially seeing as there be vast treasure involved," Ragetti grinned wickedly to his companion. Giggling excitedly the two scurried off to find Captain Barbossa and give him this new information.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine carefully stepped over the ragged rocks and strewn about bones that littered the cave floor. Her blond hair bound up in a low ponytail behind her, delicate features set in determination. For years she had dreamed of this day, the day when she would set her beloved free of this horrible prison. He had come to her in dreams since she was but a child. Always he came to her, no one else. A handsome and intelligent man, who loved her more than anyone else. But those Sparrows had imprisoned him in this hellish pit, forever suffering. Until now.

He had told her of a way to free him, the signs pointing that the time had finally come. She took many pains to find the woman whose blood she needed to start the ritual. There were many woman who had the Sparrow name, yet none had the actual blood of that namesake flowing in their veins. No, it took a good deal of time to find the woman born of the Sparrow blood. Surprisingly she did not even go by that name, which would explain the difficulty in finding her in the first place.

In the end Catherine had not been impressed with the woman, though she proved even more difficult to procure the blood from. Three blue moons had passed before she even had the chance to get said blood. Her love had disproved greatly of her failure. She had to beg several times to keep him from spurning her, vowing again and again that she would prevail. For him she would do whatever it took. For the pain she endured Catherine's hatred of Lynn Raven grew to incomprehensible proportions. It took all she had not to kill the wench once she finally caught up to her.

Catherine just knew that despite her reputation Raven would be an easy kill. She was wrong. It took all her cunning just to get out of there with the needed blood. And it had been pure luck that Raven had not killed her. Captain Raven had more than earned her reputation.

In the end though Catherine had prevailed, and the ritual had begun. Now she just had to finish the ritual and set her love free. Once she accomplished that, he would stay with her forever and they would live their lives out in utter bliss. He had promised her so much.

The further she moved into the cave, the darker it got. The candle she had brought with her grew steadily shorter, the wax dripping down the stick onto her hand. The pain would not deter her; she has a mission to complete.

Soon she came upon the door that had haunted her every thought. The door that held her beloved captive.

Smiling, she removed the dagger from the layers of her skirt, the blood still coated along the blade. Then she pulled out the herbal mixture she had gotten from a witch doctor. Throwing the powdered mixture on the door, she muttered the incantation her love had taught her in her dreams before slamming the sacred dagger in the door up to its hilt.

The ancient wood door glowed a fiery red, shaking with a power that threw Catherine to her knees. The Caves walls started to rumble, threatening to collapse around the frightened woman. A horrid wail echoed through the dark deafening in its roar. Then without warning everything stopped and silence shrouded the room.

Catherine dared to peak out from behind her grim covered hands, eyes wide with fear. Darkness had enveloped the entire cave, not a sliver of light shone. Her labored breathing bounced off the walls, the only sound. Minutes passed in what felt like hours to the young maiden. Soon a great sense of despair and disappointment filled her. Had she failed? Would her love grow more furious with her? Tears threatened to spill; however a steadily growing light distracted her form wallowing in her own pity.

Frightened eyes stared at where the ancient door once stood. A reddish orange light grew stronger as if something or someone was getting closer. Hope filled her heart as she scrambled to her feet, eyes locked on the doorway.

A figure laced in shadows, only the outline enhanced by the strange glowing light, now stood in the doorway. The outline suggested that of a man, tall and strong. Without further hesitation Catherine flung herself towards the one she just knew had to be her love, a smile of adoration on her face.

The light died all together and the only sound heard was the loud echoing scream of terror.


	8. Chapter 8

A scream brought Jack running to the Captain's quarters of the Sea Hawk early the next morning, Captain Teague right on his heels. Jack did not even bother knocking, he simply barged right into the cabin, headed straight for the girl that huddled amongst strewn bedding, eyes wide and breathing fast and uncontrolled.

"Lynn," He placed his hand on her shoulder gently trying to get her attention only to have her flinch away from him and curl further into herself. Tears flowed steadily down her face, eyes wide and unseeing of the world around her. "Jacquelyn!"

Finally brown eyes snapped to similarly brown eyes, almost disbelieving of their existence.

"S'alright Luv, I'm right here," Jack spoke in soft tones, keeping eye contact and trying to force her to slow her breathing. If she didn't she'd run the risk of hyperventilating. The next thing he knew she had thrown her arms around him and buried her head in his chest, much like she used to do when a frightened toddler many years ago.

"He's free," she whispered hoarsely, shaking so badly that Jack had a hard time not shaking himself. "He killed her… he just… oh God it was awful."

"Calm down Luv, you're going to hurt yourself if you don't start breathing right," Teague knelt down next to Jack, his hand running through his grandchild's hair. Both men shared a worried look as she tried to take a few deep breaths that sounded painful.

"Don't let him get me," she whispered, barely loud enough for either man to hear. "Please don't let him get me daddy."

Jack pulled her closer, giving her as much strength as he could. A new look of determination filled his eyes. He had not answered her outright, but he promised himself right there, that no one would hurt his little girl if he could help it.


	9. Chapter 9

Barbossa stood at the helm of the Black Pearl, watching the men going about their duties in the early morning light. They had set course shortly after the Sea Hawk had left port. Now that he had an idea of where Jack Sparrow had gone, he had a chance at the charts Jack had managed to slip away with. The charts that showed the way to several different treasures. Though to be sure he certainly found himself curious about this supposed Sparrow Treasure. A vast hoard according to Pintel and Ragetti, or at least they had gathered form the conversation they had over heard. Then of course this business with a curse. Apparently Jack Sparrow could not stay away from curses in general, even ones his own family had thought up.

Though he had learned not to disbelieve any possible curse, having suffered through one himself, he could not help but wonder just what this curse entailed. His two spies had not been able to hear everything the small group had discussed the night before. Much more the pity as it seemed quite the informative meeting. However, they did manage to bring to his attention a rather interesting fact. Jack had a daughter. A rather well known one at that. To think a man such as Sparrow had spawned one of the most feared female pirates ever to sail the seven seas. A pirate that all of the Pirate Lords knew better than to mess with.

In all, the altercation to come should prove more than interesting. And if this 'treasure' had half the wealth that his two bilge rats suggested it did, then all the better to acquire it for himself.

(page break)

Calypso felt the turmoil in the sea. The time had come and the evil had found a way to free itself.

A wicked smile grew, stretching across her latest form. The evil would not survive this time; she could feel it in her soul. The Sparrows of this generation were far stronger than Edward or Marilyn had ever claimed. Even if they had yet to discover the truth themselves.

That was why she had helped the two pirates all those years ago. She could feel it, even bound to her bones in that pathetic form the Brethren Court had imprisoned her in. The sea churned in fear and the world trembled. The man that would rule it all had come very close to doing just that. Too close, in her opinion. She would never allow it. No one ruled the seas but her, and she would use everything in her power to keep it that way. Even if it took mere mortals to accomplish her plans.

But then again, the Sparrows never fit into the category of mere mortals. They had always impressed her with their cunning and ingenuity. That is why she made them her champions, though they knew it not. She had always favored those that followed her own nature. Ever changing and unpredictable as the sea.


	10. Chapter 10

Donavan stood at the helm of his ship the Wicked Lady, aptly named after the crew's ex-captain. His hazel eyes scanned over the ship, watching as each man did the job assigned. Though not quite the scale of the Sea Hawk, the Wicked Lady had a charm all of her own. Her speed even said to rival that of the Black Pearl, though not tested.

He had only wanted to sail since a lad. Always the sea called to him, and for a time he thought that sailing with Captain Raven had answered that call. Yet, he could not get past the fact that no matter how long the crew had sailed together, she never let anyone close. Always she kept them at arms length. Granted, rarely did her plans lead them wrong, and the few times they did resulted from misjudgment on another's part, not her own. However, the crew had pushed him for years, constantly telling him he would make a far better captain, and after a time he believed them. Now though, he truly appreciated the hardships she had gone through for them. There came times he simply wanted to throw the lot of them off his ship and sail away into the horizon.

Currently, three particular crewmembers were the cause of his recent headache. They had kept their heads together quite a bit this morning. Often their eyes would drift towards him before darting away just as fast. His patience only had a hairs breath left to snapping. Once more Craig's grey eyes shifted to him, and Donavan decided enough was enough.

"Take the helm Jin," he ordered the smaller Chinese man, who looked after the crew with his mixtures of herbs and strange remedies. He had honestly thought Jin would have stayed with Raven, though thankfully the man had not. He had asked why once, considering Jin seemed closest to Raven than any other, but the man never answered his question. Merely stating that his path at this time coincided with the rest of them.

Shaking out of his thought the captain practically bounded down the steps to the main deck, swiftly making his way to his three friends. No one stood in his way, his scowl easily deterring any from trying. "All right! That's it. You three come with me," He ordered then just as swiftly turned on his heal and marched into the captain's quarters, knowing full well they would follow.

Sure enough, when he sat at his table facing the entrance, all three men stood before him.

Craig, with his blond locks pulled back into a tight braid, looked confident as ever, though his eyes shifted to Donavan's second in command often enough. Adam, his second, stood about the same height as Craig, though admittedly sharper in features, his dark looks hidden by a green bandana. His eyes stayed focused in front of him, though not quite looking at his captain. The last man clearly hailed from a desert land, his dark skin and tribal tattoos signifying such. Ardeth kept his face calm, often the calmest of the crew in any altercation.

Donavan looked over his three friends silently for a time, letting them squirm, though they would never show it. "So are you three going to tell me what you've had your heads together about all morning, or am I going to have to get testy?"

"It's nothing of importance really…" Adam shrugged.

"Nothing of importance? If it wasn't important or at least troubling it would not impede your duties, which it has."

"It is not that we do not wish to tell you old friend," Ardeth explained. "However, it is rather startling news and we are not quite sure what to make of it."

"Then how about you start from the beginning," Donavan raised a daring brow.

The three men exchanged wary glances before Craig sighed. "You see, last night after you left, we sort of… followed Raven."

Of all the of the things that had come to his mind this did not even come close. "I see," he tried to keep his voice calm, though really he felt anything but. "And I hardly see how that would weigh on your conscience."

"It's not that we followed her, it's what we found out," Adam stated solemnly before launching into an abridged version of what the three had witnessed. Granted they had not heard everything, but they had heard enough.

"So all this time she lied to us," Donavan whispered to himself, a frown marring his handsome features.

"Not really," Ardeth argued. "She simply did not show that part of herself, and none of us ever tried to find out more about her. And truth be told, a female pirate has more to prove than a man. It would have proven dangerous if she had not kept a mask of steel in place."

"So what, now you want to go back to the Sea Hawk?" He tried to keep his own doubt from entering his tone.

"Nothing like that," Craig scoffed. "You know we're behind you one hundred percent, it's just that, well… we're worried about her is all."

"It does seem she got herself in over her head this time," Adam nodded in agreement.

"Aye, but she has the Great Jack Sparrow to aid her doesn't she," Donavan could not stop the bitterness he felt at that fact. "She obviously doesn't need us."

"You didn't honestly expect her to come to us directly did you," Adam snapped back. "We all knew what our decision would entail. We all took the risk that should we leave she would find another crew to sail with and possibly become our enemy. Not that any of us wanted that. And yes she kept at a distance and had mood swings wilder than a hurricane, but she was still our captain, and a good one at that. Or are you forgetting the reason we didn't mutiny instead of just leaving?"

"Aye, I remember too well," Donavan sulked. "But I still don't see what good it would do for us to try and get involved. As you've pointed out, she did not come to us for help. Which leads me to believe she did not want it."

"True," Ardeth nodded. "Though perhaps we find ourselves curious to what trouble she has incurred. Though often dangerous, one could not disagree that Raven led us on many interesting adventures. Perhaps this new information has brought forth questions we never had or at least never realized."

"Even you have to admit to a bit of curiosity, mate," Craig prodded.

Donavan sighed heavily, knowing he would lose this battle.


	11. Chapter 11

Jared Cutler stepped out into the cool night air of the Caribbean for the first time in over two centuries. He breathed deeply, letting the salt air tingle his senses. Casually he adjusted his coat, ignoring the large bloody handprints that stained the lower folds. Dark calculating eyes took in the world around him, testing the air for the changes he knew had to have come. He could sense the power of Calypso, vaguely surprised the sea witch found a way to break her bonds.

He pulled his straight dark locks back into a low ponytail, tying it off with an old ribbon. His ice blue eyes tinged with flecks of red narrowed with malice; his sharp features outlined in the moonlight. Any who looked on him would find him handsome in an angular fashion, however a strange aura surrounded him. One that left all but the most evil cringing away in fear.

Raising his hand towards the half moon he let his magic, long bound, run free. Using an ancient spell he had perfected in the time he himself once roamed free on the earth. The sea cried at the darkness that shot into its depths. The waters boiled and hissed, churning madly as the magic pulled the large form from beneath the waves.

Still he poured out his power, water flying all around him, until his beloved ship rose from the locker itself. The red wood faded and cracked, sails tattered and torn, much like a ghost ship. All around Jared shadowy forms began to rise and take shape. Until a crew of disfigured humanoid forms stood awaiting his orders.

"Make ready the ship and hoist the sails," Jared leered, eyes alight with an insane glint. "We have a little bird to catch."


	12. Chapter 12

Lynn had kept quiet after the incident in her cabin two days prior. Though she would not deny it happened, she felt no need to dwell on the fact that she practically broke down. Then again, if one cannot have a breakdown in the presence of kin then why have a breakdown at all? Thankfully neither her father nor grandfather had commented on it once she had finally regained some sense of composure. Granted she had not slept more than twenty minutes at a time since then, only catching a catnap here and there. She feared if she did not get proper sleep soon she may just snap completely. And when a Sparrow snaps it is not pretty. For all she joked about Jack's own sanity, he truthfully had his deck stacked to the fullest, with the addition of a few tricks up his sleeve.

She often joined the men in the daily work, if only to give her mind something simple to dwell on. Mindless labor always brought relief to her. The fact that it kept her from shooting random people also came as a benefit. Surprisingly, even to herself, she let Jack and her grandfather captain the Sea Hawk for the most part. Usually if anyone even thought of captaining her ship, they would find themselves key-hauled before they could blink. Then again, Jack did tell her to let more of her true nature out, and she honestly did not mind depending on those she trusted to help out, even if that trust came rather grudgingly.

"You all right there lass," Mr. Gibbs asked bringing Lynn out of her thoughts. Looking up from where she currently sat sewing a piece of tattered sail, Lynn frowned slightly.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be? Jack didn't do something stupid again did he," she asked in a somewhat resigned tone, knowing her father likely screwed something else up in her cabin.

"No, no, Jack is keeping clear of your cabin after what happened last time," Gibbs chuckled at the memory of his captain running from a girl at least a head shorter than himself. "You seemed a bit lost is all."

"Aye, though recently I think I'd rather be lost than found," she muttered cryptically causing Gibbs to frown. "No worries Mr. Gibbs, I'm just letting my mind wonder. Besides, it gets a bit stifling with three captains on board if you catch me drift."

"Aye, that can be a bit vexing," Gibbs looked over to the helm where Jack and Captain Teague both stood, though Jack obviously fought for control of the ship through his none to subtle posturing.

"Has he been doing that all day," Lynn asked amused as she watched Teague give Jack a look that had the younger man backing away slowly.

"Close enough to it," Gibbs shook his head in exasperation. "Then again, I've never known Jack to let another out captain him. No offense."

"None taken. I'm much the same way," she smirked. "Usually anyway."

"I must admit you've been right generous with your ship," Gibbs studied her for a moment.

"Ah, don't go thinking that I'm not what the rumors said Mister Gibbs," Lynn gave him a wicked look. "I am a Sparrow by blood after all, and us Sparrows will use any means we feel necessary to reach the opportune moment to obtain that which will benefit us most at the time it will in fact benefit us."

Gibbs blinked then sighed. "One things for certain you Sparrows rarely make sense to us ordinary pirates."

"Now Mr. Gibbs, you're not making any sense mate," Jack stated cheerfully coming up behind his first mate. "Us Sparrows always make sense to the ordinary pirates who know that making sense is only half the point of not making sense in the first place."

"Right," Gibbs sighed again, even more exasperated than before. "Well, while you Sparrows are making any type of sense, that only Mother's Love could figure out, I'll go try to coax some more wind into these sails."

The father-daughter pair watched the other man wonder off, calling out various orders as he went.

"You know you probably shouldn't tease him like that," Lynn admonished, though the grin on her lips took the bite out of her words.

"Now you're not making any sense," Jack frowned at her playfully. "There's no fun in being predictable."

"Aye, but if you're always unpredictable, could not one predict that you will not do what one expects," she raised a brow at him wryly.

"Cheeky brat," Jack grinned back in shared amusement.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of you presence?"

"Ah, we captains need to convene to decide just where our next step should go," Jack explained. "It seems we are running a bit low on supplies, and I will not let the rum be gone!"

"The rum is gone," Lynn asked, partially incredulous. "We had twenty barrels! And it's only been 4 days since port!"

"What can I say Luv, rum is one of the most elusive creatures of the world, constantly disappearing on us, despite our efforts to keep it around in abundance," Jack stated sadly, hand clutched to his chest as if in pain.

"Right, and the fact that you're constantly drinking said elusive creature makes no never mind," Lynn scoffed at Jack's innocent, or at least an attempt at innocent, look. Chuckling, she gave up on trying to get any straight answer out of him. "I suppose we'd better get going, I doubt Grand Da will appreciate waiting for long."

"True the old geezer gets more ornery every year," Jack snipped.

"You're just mad because he won't let you captain the ship," Lynn snickered at his outraged expression.

"Am not!"

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to captain a bloody ship," he huffed as they walked towards the captain's cabin, Lynn laughing as she followed him.

All the men on the crew would agree that the carefree laugh from the lass was a welcomed sound.


	13. Chapter 13

The three captains poured over the map, checking the charts to try to match up the coordinates.

"You know, if I had any doubts before that a Sparrow hid this treasure and wrote this map, then I most certainly would be convinced now," Lynn pouted. "I don't think I have ever read anything so confusing."

"Aye, I'm a bit perplexed myself over this," Jack gestured to the map on the table. "None of the coordinates match any map we have ever seen, and not even the bloody islands look even remotely similar to any know pieces of land."

"Quite a mystery, though as Sparrows we should be able to figure this out," Teague mused, squinting down at the map in hopes of it finally making sense.

"You don't suppose that they actually hid it on an island not of this world do you," Lynn joked flippantly. Teague and Jack suddenly looked at each other in realization much to Lynn's consternation. "Um, I was kidding… I mean there really is no way for them to do that…right?"

"It would certainly fit with the Sparrow nature," Jack acquiesced. "And add to the fact my compass cannot seem to find the direction of said treasure, no matter who has held it."

"And our family's been known to pull off some rather incredible stunts," Teague added.

"But to another world? The one beyond this one," Lynn argued. "Because, that's a bit hard to swallow, even if one of us managed to escape that hell through incredible luck, no offense."

"None taken."

"How in the seven hells are we supposed to get there, find this treasure, and come back, all without running out of supplies and or missing our chance to return to this world in the first place?"

"That is the trick…"

"Jack," Lynn snapped at his non-chalant attitude. He gave her a look that showed he thought she would lash out at him at any second thus he needed to be wary.

"Now, now you two," Teague interrupted before any bodily harm could befall his son. "It seems to me we have a need to 'go up river', as it were."

Both of the younger Sparrows stared at him strangely for his obviously ludicrous idea.

"Are you sure you want to be testing those waters? Last I heard SHE was not too happy with the Brethren, all present company included."

"Not to mention, any one of us may owe her various…items…of value," Jack gestured much like a child trying to get out of trouble without admitting to the fact said child caused the trouble in the first place. " That possibly may not have belonged to said person in the first place?" At the pairs stern glare Jack stepped back defensively. "I of course was not talking about myself."

Lynn rolled her eyes at him, in the mean time questioning the other man, "Are you sure I'm related to him?"

Teague chuckled at Jack's offended visage, "Afraid so Luv. But if it's any consolation, traits tend to skip generations."

"Oh good, then to save the future I'll just have to keep from reproducing."

"Can we get back to the task at hand," snapped an irritated Jack. "Or did you forget, in your little soiree of teasing poor Ol' Jack, that there's a treasure out there that need finding and nothing we've done has found said treasure."

"You're right Jackie," Teague nodded.

"I am? I mean, of course I am," he boasted, chest puffing out a little.

"So we need to find HER."

"And just how do we do that? Ever since she was freed, she's never stayed in one place long, and once we manage that, how do we begin to convince her to help us," Lynn folded her arms across her chest.

"Perhaps, you just need to let her know that you be fighting the evil Jared," a new, heavily accented voice broke through the tension filled room startling all three pirates. "For Calypso does not like one trying to rule her ocean." From the shadows of the cabin stepped the very person they had intended to find for answers. Her form reminiscent of her old body, a smile stretched from ear to ear. All three Sparrows shivered in fear.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well this is convenient…" Lynn and Teague turned to Jack in annoyance, he merely shrugged innocently. "What?"

Teague shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he turned to the goddess of the sea. "Calypso, it is a pleasure to see you once more. We have found ourselves at an impasse in the search for the ancient Sparrow treasure."

"Aye, and you'd better find it fast, the evil Jared has raised his ship and he be coming for you," Her dark blood shot eyes turned to Lynn, who paled significantly. "He has raised a crew of the damned. He sails, a man obsessed, his sights only for you and the power you hold."

"What?" Three confused pirates frowned at the strange woman in front of them.

"Last I checked the only type of power I had was in the form of commanding a ship," Lynn continued. "And lately even that has waned."

"Aye, but there is a power in your blood, the blood of a Sparrow, a power that only manifests in the females of the clan," the goddess explained, moving around the room, casually running her fingers across various objects. "That is the true reason why Jared wanted your ancestor Marilyn Sparrow. The magic in her blood would solidify his own powers and he would rule the sea and all connected to it."

"It's always the females! Cause nothing but problems the bloody wenches," Jack huffed, earning a scowl from his daughter. "Current company excluded of course."

"Idiots aside," one last glare in Jack's direction, Lynn turned to Calypso. "Obviously, we need to stop him, because regardless of whatever supposed power I may or may not have I have no intention of letting said evil man get a hold of me. So we need to find a way to stop him, and if that way is with this impossibly hidden treasure, then we need to find said treasure and whatever it is that will stop the evil. So would you please tell us the way to get to the bloody treasure so I can get more than 20 bloody minutes of sleep at a time!"

Calypso smiled knowingly. "But you already know where to find the treasure, it's just getting there that be the problem."

"So it is in the world beyond this one," Teague let out a stunned breath.

"Aye, you be needing to go to the world beyond this one, but even further than that," Calypso intoned cryptically.

"So any suggestions on a direction?"

"Why can't we just ask Gibbs, he went with the ones that made the journey to find Jack," came the logical suggestion.

"No, for the way you must go, is not the same as the one taken before this," shaking her head gently, eyes intent on Lynn, Calypso continued. "There is another way to the world beyond, one that can only be found by those that can see beyond the world that is in front of them. By those that can change fate, and accomplish the impossible."

"Right, no pressure."

"You will find the way," The sea witch nodded confidently. "Each of you has already glimpsed the doorway you must take, you only need to face your fears to find the answer." A gust of wind sped through the cabin, forcing the pirates to cover their eyes. When the breeze finally settled the three pirates found the room empty beside themselves.

"Oh yes, that certainly helped," sarcasm dripped heavily in Lynn's tone.

"More than you think Luv," scolded Teague. "Where have all of us been that each of us experienced strange occurrences?" At the twin looks of indecisiveness due to the multitude of possibilities that had come to both younger pirates, Teague rectified his statement. "Far more strange and unusual than our normal adventures. A place that none of us will sail lightly?"

Father and daughter thought hard for a minute before the answer came to them both. Fear crept into their eyes as they turned almost as one to the elder pirate, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I am seriously hoping you are not thinking of what we are thinking, because if you are then all of our thinking is truly insane and it would be best to simply shoot ourselves now and get the pain over with," Jack hissed eyes flashing darkly.

"Aye, Lad, I understand why you feel that way, I myself don't fancy this course," nodding his head grimly Teague met his son's eyes, his own just as dark. "However, I can't think of any other destination that would even remotely similar. Though if you have proof to the contrary by all means enlighten us."

Jack stared at his father intensely but he made no move to argue the elder's point. The only place that all three Sparrows feared above all others would most certainly hold the 'back door' to the underworld. Given its reputation it certainly made sense. Hundreds of ships have disappeared in its depths never to return, not even wreckage surfaced from those seas.

The tense silence permeated the cabin for what felt like hours, until a resigned sigh broke it.

"I'll go tell the others of the change of course. We'll need to make port before we make for our final destination, and in all fairness, we need to give the men a choice on whether they will follow. I won't force any man to go there, ever," Jack and Teague both nodded in understand of Lynn's words. They themselves would never force any to go THERE either.

"All right Luv, you do that," Teague nodded. "We'll make port off the Islands of Bermuda. And then we'll head to hell."

"So it's come to this has it," grimaced Jack. "To save the world and more importantly our skins, we have to sail to the most dreaded waters that any sane sailor would avoid with a vengeance."

"Aye, but it looks like us Sparrows are going to have to prove the world right," Lynn frowned, glancing down at the charts on the tables. "For only we would be insane enough to willing sail to the heart of the Bermuda Triangle."


	15. Chapter 15

Barbossa frowned as another possible lead to finding the Sea Hawk came up empty. No one had even caught a glimpse of the elusive ship. The captain of the Black Pearl found himself reaching his limit of patience. Then again he usually did when dealing with anything that had to do with Jack Sparrow. The man irritated him to no end. Yet, in some way he could not help but respect the bloody wanker. He managed to get out of more difficult situations with seemingly hair-brained schemes than any pirate he had ever come across. Though when one wanted said annoyance dead, it vexed him that Sparrow constantly found a way to slip through Death's grasp.

"Captain sir," Ragetti cautiously approached the other man, Pintel, Marty and Cotton with his ever-present parrot approached him.

"What is it Mister Ragetti," Jack, his monkey screeched at the lanky pirate, causing the man to jump.

"We thought we should tell you that we heard tell of a ship, matching the Sea Hawk's description headed towards the Bermuda Islands," Marty answered for Ragetti who had his hand over his false eye to keep the monkey from snatching it away.

"And this would be what, the twentieth tip we've gotten," glaring at the four men before him Barbossa growled. "The others have all lead to dead ends, what makes this one different eh?"

"We heard tell of another ship searching for the Sea Hawk as well," Pintel eagerly advised his captain. "From the looks of it, it be the old crew of the Sea Hawk. I figures they be wanting to settle a score with Captain Raven. And who else would know her routes and ways of sailing?"

Barbossa narrowed his eyes in thought. "That be true mister Pintel. And just which ship is said former crew sailing."

"The Wicked Lady," Marty blurted out, shrugging apologetically at Pintel who glared at him for stealing his thunder.

"That be Donavan Morgan's ship," face furrowed in a frown their captain furiously worked through all the possible scenerios that this new information may bring.

"You don't suppose he's the descendent of The Captain Morgan himself, the one who wrote the code along side Bartholomew, do you," Ragetti asked, voice filled with awe.

"I heard he's worse than Captain Raven," Marty added. "They say he has the eyes of a devil and will steal your soul!"

"Well's I heard it told the man has nine lives, no one can kill him though he's been shot near seven times," Pintel argued. "Fatally!"

"Enough!" Rolling his eyes at how easily these men believed rumors, the captain came to a quick decision. "Change in course gentlemen. It appears we be sailing to Bermuda after all."

"Aye Captain!"

(page Break)

"You see anything Rat?" Captain Morgan called up to his man in the crow's nest. A rather gangly youth all arms and legs swung down using the lines, as if a monkey swinging through the jungle.

"Nay Captain, though the wind hints of birds not far off. And I sense a strange presence on the water, heading in the same direction," The dark skinned Arabian youth informed his captain.

"Keep a sharp eye out, holler if you so much as see a shadow in the distance."

"Aye Captain."

"What has you vexed," Adam queried as the two watched Rat make his way back up the yardarm in a series of near impossible gymnastic movements.

"Something doesn't feel right, and the closer we get to our destination the worse that feeling gets," the soft whispered reply came from the captain of the Wicked Lady. "And strangely I get the feeling Lynn's in the middle of it all."

"That wouldn't explain why you suddenly wanted to head for the Islands of Bermuda," Adam reminded the other man. "It's almost certain she'll be headed towards Madagascar yet you turned our course this way instead."

Donavan heard the question in the statement and took a moment to consider his answer. "I had a dream."

"A dream," came the skeptic reply.

"Aye a dream, though I believed it as much as you believe me now," a wry smile crossed his face. "That is until I had Jin do a reading. You know as well as I his readings are never off."

"And the signs pointed here? That's awfully strange. She rarely came here even when we sailed with her. She dislikes getting anywhere close to THERE."

"Aye, with good reason. Many a man lost his life to those waters, and you weren't a part of her crew the time we did face that challenge," piercing hazel met calm inquiring green. "It was a hard lesson, but one well learned, mate. The triangle is no place to fool around in or near."

"Then again I ask. Why here of all places? Surely she isn't going to skirt that course, let alone sail it," frowning in confusion Adam studied the man beside him. "Unless there's something more to these dreams that you aren't telling me?"

"Nothing in particular."

"So you really don't know why she's coming here?"

"Not a clue, but as you lads said before, even I have to admit a bit of curiosity."


	16. Chapter 16

Aboard the Sea Hawk, which now weighed anchor just off the port city of St. George, the men all gathered to hear what their captains would tell them. Teague stood to the right of Lynn while Jack took her left. They had decided that since the ship was technically hers, she should bear the bad news, as it were.

"Men, I'm not going to lie to you and say the journey from here on out will be worth it. Nor will I promise riches or anything of that rot. The course we plan to take is next to impossible. It will also take us beyond this world and possibly the next," her voice carried smoothly over them all despite how soft she spoke. "The only way to get to our destination is through the one place any sailor with even an ounce of will to survive fears. The Triangle." The men shifted uncomfortably at that statement. "I won't make any man unwilling to sail those waters go with us. I have no need for frightened men on my ship. If you go with us, you'd better have a steel resolve and insurmountable courage, or at the very least enough back bone to face death." Her eyes went to each man as if measuring their souls. "Any man who can't do that is free to go, no questions asked and no one will think any less of you. You are all pirates, thus you are free men, and have the right to choose the journey, which may or may not lead to your death. The only thing I can tell you is that this journey should prove most interesting."

Lynn let her impromptu speech sink in for a minute. "Right, we leave a dawn. Any man not here at that time will be left behind as per the code, Savvy?"

"Aye."

"Dismissed."

The men scattered to finish their jobs, ready the long boats to journey ashore and think about the choice their captain laid before them.

"Well, that was inspiring," Jack mused.

"Would you prefer I simply bash them over the head? Or perhaps make grand speeches about 'freedom and courage in our hearts' like our fair Pirate King, Miss Swan?"

"You were there for that?"

"Aye, I hoisted me colors too, for what good it did." Lynn huffed a bit. "Didn't get to experience one bit of decent fighting."

"Believe me you're better off, and no I would not want you to be like the current Mrs. Turner," Jack grimaced. "Think of all the rum that would be gone. And not by enjoyable means…"

Lynn laughed at the pained expression Jack created just remembering the destruction of his beloved drink.

Teague let a brief smile cross his weathered face as he watch his legacies interact. He had few regrets in his life, but he would never regret having Jack and in turn Lynn. His son may not have learned it yet, but this was true immortality. Not the kind that came through curses or mythical magics, but the legacy one left with their children, and their children's children. To continue on for all times, through memories, stories and legends. Forever young, simply through the continuation of the bloodline. The most simple, yet remarkable gift of all.


	17. Chapter 17

It didn't take long for Jack, Lynn and Gibbs found themselves in a tavern, while Teague stayed behind on the ship. Lynn had already made the necessary arrangements for the needed supplies. In fact Jack and Gibbs found themselves extremely impressed with her finagling.

Most of the locals did not even look twice at the three pirates or any of the other crewmembers that went on their way about the town. Despite being a stronghold for the English navy the locals did not mind pirates or other free sailors as long as they did not cause any trouble.

The tavern that mostly catered to their kind was the Green Serpent, a rather dark place hidden in the depths of the city. Many questionable characters spent their time at this particular pub, and often the evenings ended in chaos. However, the dark corners and alcoves of the place made it the most preferred meeting spot for any with nefarious plans… or those who simply preferred privacy.

Of course Lynn soon found herself in said pub watching as Jack and Gibbs tried to out drink one another. A rather interesting feet given that both men had drunk like fish for so long that one could tap their blood and get rum. However, it gave her a good laugh so she didn't complain. She did note that several 'ladies' did try to snuggle up to the two men. Not that Lynn particularly cared, it just reminded her a bit of the few times she went out with her prior crew. That was the reason she did not go out with them often. It never failed to irritate her to watch wenches getting cozy with the men she considered family, especially when they tried to get close to HIM.

As always though, the men took up the various strumpet of the night on their offer and made their way to more adequate accommodations.

Sighing softly into her own rum, Lynn watched as Jack strolled off with his prize, left arm around her corseted waist and his right gesturing wildly as he no doubt told her some fabricated story. "Just don't make me a sibling," she muttered quietly to herself. "This world could not handle any more Sparrows."

"No I don't think it could Lass," a dark, aged voice replied. Looking up, Lynn found herself staring at none other than Hector Barbossa, the current captain of the Black Pearl. A few of his crewmembers had taken position around her as if to keep her in place. Her eyes swept over the lot assessing the situation. She could easily take them all, however she had nothing better to do, so why not kill an hour or two.

"And to what do I owe the displeasure of your carbuncle," one slim eyebrow rose in question. Feet propped up on the table, she leaned back further in her chair wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"We heard rumors of the great Captain Raven having thrown her lot in with the cur Jack Sparrow and us honest pirates couldn't help but feel curious to find out if that be the case," Barbossa smiled congenially as he sat in the chair across from her. "Seeing as you are one of the most feared and respected pirates of the seas, we can't help but wonder why you would lower yourself to consort with such a man."

"And the fact that these two bilge rats," a wave of the hand towards Ragetti and Pintel. "Overheard something they shouldn't have has nothing to do with it."

Barbossa let his eyes glance at the now sheepish men that stood just to the left of the girl, no woman, before him. He turned back to Lynn's wry smirk giving a tight smile of his own. "Aye it might," leaning back he squinted his eyes as if assessing her. "We have need of an…item in Sparrow's possession, when we heard of your little voyage we thought we'd take this opportunity to re-acquire the item."

"And I would come into this how?"

"Well, Lass," Barbossa grinned as he placed his gun on the table, his men all pulling their own out, ready for action. "We were hoping to persuade you to help us."

"Persuade me? It will take more than empty threats to 'persuade' me," Lynn's smirk grew at the insulted looks of the men around her. "And I know which item your speaking of and truth be told he doesn't have the charts on him, and I also know that the charts are not the only reason you've sailed all the way here. You heard about the treasure," here she threw a very dark look at Ragetti and Pintel making both men flinch and step back in fear. "But I'll tell you right now mate," she turned back to the Pearl's captain. "That treasure isn't worth the trouble."

"Ah but a little bird once told me it was," Barbossa argued. "And all treasure is worth the trouble."

"Funny, I heard tell you thought the same about a chest of Aztec gold once," fists clinched in anger, though he tried to keep a cool façade in front of this woman. "Seems you found out differently, or did I hear the story wrong."

"Touché," he acknowledged her insult. "But I highly doubt the Sparrows would have been quite so… inventive."

"Regardless, this is one treasure that is not meant for you to find. It has another purpose, one more important that you fulfilling whatever imagined grudge you have against Sparrow."

"Oh, I don't think so Lass," the end of his pistol now pointed at her head. "You see when one man kills another, even when said other manages to come back to life, that's a hard thing to forget, especially when the man who killed the other in the first place continues to remain a thorn in one's side."

"Yes, Jack does have a talent for that," Lynn conceded.

"So you'll be telling me what I want to know, aye," Barbossa smiled evilly as her face inexplicably paled. However he frowned when he noticed she was not actually looking at him but behind him. The feel of the barrel of a gun pressed against the base of his skull.

"I don't think you want to be doing that Mate."


	18. Chapter 18

Donavan did everything he could do to keep himself from pulling the trigger. His men had spotted the Sea Hawk just off shore of St. George, however it appeared most of the crew went ashore. Deciding to gather information before confronting their old captain, he had ordered the men ashore to find supplies while he, his first mate, Ardeth and Craig made way to the local pub to search out the rumors and decipher the hidden truth. They had not expected to see Lynn drinking amiably with Sparrow and another man, nor did they expect said men to leave her alone as they went to enjoy other things. Even when they sailed under her command, if she happened to join them for a drink on shore leave, a rare occurrence indeed they knew better than to leave her alone. She tended to find far more trouble that way. Which was obvious given the situation she currently faced. Of course, Donavan had itched to go over the first moment Barbossa approached Lynn.

He knew Barbossa well, and his reputation even better. The man was a cold-hearted sailor that did anything to get what he wanted. He was the epitome of a pirate. And Donavan did not want him anywhere near Lynn.

He did not remember when he became so protective of the woman, but he knew that somewhere along the journey he had made with her his feelings had changed. It was one of the reasons he decided to captain his own ship. He knew that he would not feel right about any relationship with her if he did not stand on equal footing. Vaguely he had hoped that time apart would extinguish the strange emotions that burned inside of him.

They had not.

If Adam and Craig had not held him back he would have acted much sooner. However, none of his men stood in his way the moment Barbossa drew a gun on Captain Raven. In fact, all three flanked him, as did a few others that had wandered into the pub to find a bit of fun.

"So you'll be telling me what I want to know, Aye," Donavan drew his pistol and locked the flint in place, barrel now pressed to the other Captain's skull.

"I don't think you want to be doing that Mate," his teeth ground together as rage encompassed him. Idly he noted that Lynn showed far more emotions then he had ever seen before.

Barbossa froze for a moment before slowly moving his gun to the side and harmlessly pointed in the air. He took in the fact that his own men had much fewer numbers than their new guests.

"Easy now lad, I was just conversing with the lass here."

"Last I heard conversing usually went better without a pistol aimed at one's head," came the wry retort from Adam.

"Nothing to worry about mates," Lynn finally found her voice, a strained smile gracing her features. "He was just practicing a bit of unfriendly persuasion is all. However, as it appears we are finished with this little bout of conversing, I'll just be on my way. Things to do and all," placing her partially full drink back on the table Lynn started to rise.

"On the contrary Captain Raven," Donavan pinned her where she stood with one look. "While you may be finished with Captain Barbossa here, I find myself in need of a one on one chat with you."

"Oh…" gracefully she slid back into her seat, heaving a breath in defeat.

Donavan smiled amiably at the crewmembers of the Black Pearl. "Now if you gents don't mind I think it be time you headed out."

"Aye lad, but I'm afraid our business here is not done…"

"Then perhaps you'd best just take it up with Sparrow himself, Aye," a dangerous glint slipped into the Wicked Lady's Captain's eyes. Barbossa eyed the man before him carefully, deciding that a fight now would result in a loss.

"Very well," he gave a tight smile and nod to the other captain. Gesturing his men to follow he turned back one last time to Lynn and gave her a curt bow. "I'll be seeing you another time Ms. SPARROW."

As the men of the Black Pearl vacated the bar a heavy silence settled over those still left. Lynn looked decidedly ill, though she tried valently to hide it.

"Thanks for the save mate, though I could have handled it. So what brings you lot here? I figured you'd be in Madagascar by now, or Singapore," Lynn tried to break the tension with light comments, but the attempt fell flat.

Donavan nodded towards the men that had joined them and they wondered off in search of drinks, though they did manage to find tables close by, just in case. As for Donavan himself, he along with Ardeth, Adam and Craig all took seats around the table with Lynn.

"You've been busy haven't you," Craig raised an amused brow. " And what did he mean by Mrs. Sparrow? You finally get hitched… oomph!" Adam discretely elbowed Craig, nodding towards Donavan whose frown only grew deeper.

"Not really and that's MS Sparrow moron." Fidgeting uncomfortably Lynn tried to keep from losing her composure, what little she had left anyway.

"And why would he call you that. Is your name not Lynn Raven," ever the one to cut to the chase, Ardeth leveled a quizzical look at the young woman before him. He found it strangely compelling that she showed so many emotions in public.

"Not that it's any of your business but they both are, technically, autonomously, maybe," clearing her throat Lynn took a drink to settle her nerves.

"So which is it," Adam prodded, immensely enjoying the situation, though he feared Donavan would pop a blood vessel if he clenched his teeth any harder.

"Again, I do not see why it is any of your business," Lynn sat up, eyes narrowing in righteous anger. "You're not my bloody crew, I don't have to answer to any of you."

"On I think you do," the too calm voice of Donavan drifted over the table. Lynn managed to look directly at him without flinching, which she found a rather major feat considering the smoldering look of anger that he directed her way. "Or have you so readily forgotten that we just saved your life."

A sour look crossed her face, "I can take care of myself and you bloody well know it. I had the situation handled. And really one should be asking why you bothered to interfere in the first place. It's not common practice for pirates to help other pirates out when they are dealing with one of the pirate lords, as it were," she turned the tables on him, far more confident. "And truly it is a bit convenient that you of all people would just happen to be in this port in this little pub on this night. So forgive me if I don't feel indebted to you."

"You always do that," snapped the other captain as he glared at her. "You always turn everything around so that no one can do anything for you! It's always an ulterior motive! Why can't you just trust us?"

Lynn, for the first time in their time of knowing her, looked honestly shocked, and more than a bit hurt. "I did trust you. I trusted you all more than you will ever know. But if you don't know the answer to that question, then perhaps it's you who honestly didn't trust me."

"As crewmembers, maybe, but never more than that," he argued. "You only pushed us away, you never let anyone get close enough to earn you trust!"

"I am a FEMALE captain, let alone a female pirate," she hissed, eyes narrowed in anger, barley covering the hurt that threatened to consume her. "I trusted you to know that in order to survive I had to keep everyone at arms length. That my 'coldness' protected all of you just as much as it protected me! Do you even know of the plots and schemes of the other pirates to destroy the Sea Hawk and all of you just because they hear the captain is a woman? If I didn't have the reputation I do we would have had a hell of a lot more problems then we did. I had to make sure that any man who sailed under my colors would not lose face because I was of the 'weaker' gender! So forgive me if I didn't participate in the forging of deep friendships, because I thought the relationship was fine."

"You call that a relationship! You just ordered us around like we were servants! You didn't care what we felt!"

SLAM Her mug almost shattered from the force in which she slammed it on the table. Eyes dark with fury she sneered at the man before her, completely ignoring the other three, who felt they had become witness to something highly unusual. "Did I ever ask any man to do something I would not? Did I ever make anyone risk their lives for frivolous reasons or a non-profitable venture? Did I ever cheat any man out of his fair share? Did I ever punish any crewmember unjustly? Did I ever push some one to do something that they were completely and totally set against, whether due to their beliefs or superstitions? Did I!"

None of the men could answer, knowing that she only spoke the truth. For all they complained about her coldness, she had never done any man on their crew wrong.

"No, you didn't," he admitted reluctantly. "But why couldn't you trust us to tell us why, or how you felt about it?"

"Because it did not matter what I felt, as long as the crew was happy. And correct me if I'm wrong, but for a long time there, the crew was happy. We all were," silence descended on them for a moment before she spoke once more. "But things change. You all understand that, just like I did when you all decided to jump ship and make a new life on a new ship, with a new captain. You moved on and so have I. It's no longer a matter of trust."

"But you trust HIM don't you," bitterness crept into Donavan's tone. Lynn studied him for a moment, slightly confused as to who he referred to until it dawned on her.

"Yeah," she nodded, her voice soft. " I trust him."

"Why him," The captains stared at each other as the question was posed. "Why him, and not us?"

"Don't you know mate," Jack's jovial, slightly drunken voice broke the tension around the table. He sauntered over to Lynn, standing by her side, his eyes serious despite his apparently amiable visage. "Blood's thicker than water."


	19. Chapter 19

"Back already?" Lynn frowned in confusion, though immensely grateful for his timely rescue.

"What can I say, I had this terrible feeling that my lovely girl was being unfairly harassed and in need of saving," Jack grinned rakishly, ignoring the incredulous looks the other men shot him. "So here I am."

Lynn looked at a loss for words, though in truth she dearly wanted to comment on the more probable reason he had come back from his extracurricular activity early. However, the situation did not call for one of their now infamous Sparrow verbal spats.

"What exactly do you mean by 'blood is thicker than water'," Adam studied the pair in front of them, daring to ask the question, as his captain appeared far too upset now to think rationally.

"Well it is, isn't it? I mean it's a liquid much like water but far more congealed and not nearly as translucent as the life saving liquid. It also stains something terrible," came the flippant reply. Lynn had to fight back a grin at the confused looks all around the table. Trust Jack to say something completely meaningful then throw in an off the wall explanation to totally diffuse the true meaning of the statement made in the first place.

Ardeth recovered much sooner than the rest, his dark eyes switching off between the two captains before them. Realization grew in his eyes as he studied the similarities and made the connections. "You are related… yes?" He concluded. "That is what Barbossa meant by Ms. Sparrow. You are his child."

Heads snapping comically from their companion to the pair across from them, the other three men of the Wicked Lady let their jaws gap in wonder as the pieces of the elusive puzzle suddenly fell into place and made the picture for them.

"Well, I can see you are a bright lot," Jack smiled, though the darkness in his eyes did not match his jovial tone. "And I am quite sure you have much better things to spend your time with than harassing Lynn here, so we'll be on our merry way and you lot can get back to whatever was you planned on doing. Or whoever as the case may be."

Lynn did not protest as Jack took her by the arm and guided her to leave. She could only blink stupidly at the harshness she heard in Jack's last statement, not to mention the crass innuendo.

"You can't leave," Donavan practically growled as he too stood up hand going for his pistol. Jack stilled instantly, his form tensed for action. Not once did he turn to the younger men at the table.

"Son, you don't want to be doing that," the calm wave of his voice sent chills down Lynn's back. Should the men try anything or push this further, Jack would pursue a means to ending the situation that would not prove favorable for the other men involved.

She tried to convey that with her eyes alone, but apparently having his own ship had given Donavan more backbone than brains.

"I think I do. We came here for answers and we're not leaving without them," the younger captain hissed through clenched teeth.

Jack turned enough that he could study the other man out of the corner of his eye, then turned fully to Lynn. "You have any clue as to what he's spouting off about?"

"No," she frowned in confusion. "Unless it's to interrogate me as to why I felt the need to keep them at a distance, however I have already answered that bit, so there shouldn't be anything else…"

"Actually that was not our original intention," Adam coughed. "We heard a rather disturbing tale and figured you might have maneuvered yourself into a precarious position. "

"Ah, so those two barnacles of Barbossa's had company back in Ship Wreck Cove," a frown marred her face. "And what I 'maneuver' myself into is none of your concern."

"Call us curious then," Craig interjected. "You're not one to get into meaningless hunts or non-profitable ones either."

Lynn glared at the men in front of her, desperately working to keep her temper in check. She had a much harder time of it then normal given her lack of sleep. Jack placed a supporting hand on her back in an attempt to help calm her. Taking deep breaths she managed to reign in her anger.

"There is nothing you need to concern yourselves with. So get on with your lives, sail off into the horizon and forget whatever you thought you heard," fists clenched white; shaking at the intensity it took to not attack them. She turned from them intent on walking out and never looking back.

"What makes you think we can do that? Perhaps we wish to concern ourselves?"

"NO!" Fist slamming down on the table between them Lynn scowled fiercely at them, even Jack looked surprised at her outburst. "You will not follow me on this," she hissed. 'I never asked any of you to do something you did not want to do, but I AM asking this of you. I can survive losing you all to life, I cannot survive losing you to death."

Tense silence fell over the room as Lynn gazed into their eyes one last time before she spun on her heal and stalked out of the pub. Jack gave the younger men a measuring gaze, a thoughtful look on his face as he moved to follow his daughter.

None spoke for what felt like hours. The parting words of their former captain striking a cord deep within the former Sea Hawk's crewmembers' hearts.

(Page Break)

Lynn fought desperately to hide the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. How foolish could they be? Did they truly think they could just show up in her life like that as if nothing had changed, as if they had a right to interfere with her choices? After they left her all alone to face the world.

She took deep breaths to try and stave her anger. Of course Jack chose the inopportune moment to comment.

"So just how close are you and Captain What's his face?"

"What," Lynn snapped her head around glaring balefully at her father. "What are you talking about?"

"Come now Luv. You can tell ol' Jack," he swaggered up to her throwing an arm around her shoulders. "You like him don't you."

"Wha…I…No… he's… and further more… I would never…"

"Right Luv, I believe you," he nodded sagely, eyes narrowed in thought. "Though there does seem to be quite some history between the two of you. And if one were to read between the lines as it were, one might conclude that you to are…were," he paused letting the silence add weight to his words. "Lovers?"

Bright red stole across her cheeks, eyes staring incredulously at the man before her. Several times she tried to speak, yet her voice failed her.

"Just an observation is all," He shrugged flippantly. Releasing her he made his way forward, Lynn unable to follow still stunned at his statement. Jack turned his head back at her, eyes calculating. "Though really by not denying it, makes a man wonder."

That statement jolted her from her thoughts. "I didn't deny it because it was the most ridiculous statement I've ever heard! I was too stunned by the stupidity of the statement to comment!"

Stomping by Jack she made her way back to the docks and her ship. In her refusal to not look at him, she missed the considering gaze Jack watched her with as he soon followed


	20. Chapter 20

The three days since their departure from port had passed in a surprisingly boring fashion. The Seahawk had entered the triangle on the second day, all the sailors that stayed with the ship watching the horizon warily. In the triangle one could never tell when a storm would pop up or some other strange phenomenon would occur. Which led to why so many sailors tried to avoid the triangle if they could.

Jack and Lynn had both instructed those in the crows nest to keep an eye out not only for any change in weather, but for any ships that may pop up. Two of which they had no doubt followed their trail.

Each day they grew closer to the center of the triangle, and each day the captains grew more and more tense. Their unease transferring to the crew.

"I don't like it," Lynn whispered to Jack and Teague one evening while sitting in her cabin looking over the charts. "It's too quiet. The sea is too calm."

"Personally I for one am glad of that fact," Jack frowned at her in confusion. "I didn't think you were so eager for rough seas."

"You know what I mean," snapped the young woman. "The triangle has never been THIS calm before. It's like a beast hiding in waiting ready to pounce."

"Calm down both of you," Teague interrupted. "There's no need for us to lose our wits. We need to stay focused on the task at hand."

"That's right," Jack nodded sagely as if he had offered the advice. "There's nothing out there to worry about so no sense getting your knickers all in a twist…"

"CAPTAINS! ENEMIES SIGHTED ON STARBOARD SIDE," a yell from the man in the crow's nest startled the three.

Teage snatched the spyglass trying to catch a glimpse of the possible threat.

Lynn turned a fierce eye on a slightly sheepish Jack. "Nothing out there to worry about eh?"

"It's just a ship, could be anybody," he shrugged waiving his hands around flippantly.

"It's the Pearl, and there's another ship coming just behind her," Teage informed them as he continued to gauge the approaching vessels. "They're approaching quite steadily."

Lynn gave Jack an even darker look.

"Granted the Pearl is fast, and the other ship probably belongs to ol' what's 'is name, but we have the wind on our side and good weather, so we'll be fine," he argued.

A long rumble of thunder broke across the sky followed by dark rolling clouds swiftly swallowing the blue to cast a dark grey over the water. Pellets of rain beat down on the crew and ship, slowly at first then gaining speed until sheets of rain poured on them.

Lynn raised a brow at her father, face a mask of irritation. Jack hung his head carefully stepping out of her line of sight.

Rolling her eyes, Lynn let out a calming breath before turning to the crew and barking out orders. She'd be damned if she'd let her ship go down now.

It took longer than she would have liked but soon the men had transformed the ship to handle the change in weather as well as manned the guns. She had a very good idea who the second ship belonged to. It figures that they would not have listened.

Luckily the storm had forced the other two ships in their wake to fold their sails as well, or risk damaging the ships. This gave the Seahawk more time and room to prepare for their pursuers.

Or so they thought.

Eyes on the ships behind them, they almost missed the appearance of a new ship. One far more worrisome than the others.


	21. Chapter 21

The wind howled dangerously and pellets of rain slammed down on the decks of the ship and the sailors fighting viciously to survive.

The battle began in earnest. Cannons fired left and right. The Seahawk floated in the middle of it all. The Wicked Lady and The Pearl had thankfully backed off at the appearance of the strange ghost like vessel that appeared out of the mist.

Lynn moved with purpose along the deck, yelling orders and helping tie down debris when needed. Jack too moved around the ship, in charge of those watching their backsides, wary that the more human pirates would take advantage of the situation. Captain Teague stood at the helm as unmovable as a mountain, easily barking commands to those in the masts and working the sails.

Despite having three captains barking orders at once, the crew moved with almost military precision that would make any Admiral envious.

As the enemy slid ever closer through the waters the men felt chills dance along their spines at the sight of the creatures running the ship. Large misshapen masses, that looked more like rotting flesh of various parts from animals and humans sowed together in some grotesque attempt at life. The only being even remotely human was the captain. Yet his figure inspired far more fear than his minions.

Lynn herself had to fight off nausea as her eyes met a pair of piercing gray filled with dark intentions. She knew this creature, had seen him in her dreams, or nightmares if one wanted the correct term.

The ship tilted dangerously from a combination of cannon balls crashing into the frame and the waters around them churning angrily as the storm progressed into a full squall. Several of the pirates scrambled to grab a hold of anything that might keep them stable.

Jack jumped aside as a bullet sped past him. Looking over his shoulder he noted the most pressing enemy had managed to get close enough to use their guns along with cannons. Making a strange face he picked his way around the various debris and bodies that now littered the deck, somehow managing to keep his footing on the overly slick surface. Soon he stood side by side with his daughter, his own revolver drawn and emptying into one of the strange creatures that looked to board their ship.

"I knew I should have had that drink of rum earlier," he mumbled to himself.

Lynn, who had found herself next to her father, frowned at those words. "Do you really think it would have made a difference?"

Blinking in surprise that she actually heard her over the noise, Jack let a smirk curl his lips. "I certainly would have felt better for it."

Rolling her eyes Lynn dodged a grappling hook that flew towards the main mast. Looking around for any nearby dangers she watched in an almost detached fashion as the fight turned into the chaos of survival. Pushing away from Jack she threw herself back into the fight, focusing solely on dispatching the enemy that threatened her ship and her crew.

Jack moved to help Gibbs who had three of the strange beasts circling him. Though he kept an eye out for his child, he knew she had a far better chance of surviving this than an old man like Gibbs. 'Not that I'm a spring chicken myself,' he mused easily maneuvering his way through the chaos.

Teague watched the fighting, though kept more of an eye on the distance between the two ships and making sure the masts of the Seahawk stood strong. Occasionally one of the beasties attempted to take him down, only to find them selves brought down by a bullet or a swift slice of a sword through their neck. One did not reach Teague's age without knowing the tricks of survival. Just as he dispatched another would be assassin he turned his eyes to the sea, only to feel his heart stop. The churning waters had swirled and crashed until a maelstrom formed near the two battling ships. At there current position neither would have a chance to escape the deadly obstacle. It brought memories back of the battle between the Pearl and the Dutchman. Only this particular Maelstrom glowed with strange lights from within giving the old sailor a distinctively uneasy feeling. This would not end well.

In the mean time, Lynn fought with all the ferocity of her reputation and then some. The foul creatures learned quickly that she did not play around in a fight. She had lost her pistol long ago and used any weapon available to her as she moved and parried around her enemy. Currently she held a sword in one hand and a knife in the other, hacking and slicing at anything in her path. Pushing back the screams and moans of the injured and dying she fought on, refusing to back down or give up. This was HER ship and she was THE CAPTAIN, no way would she go down easily.

Apparently the creatures figured that out as they surrounded her forcing her back towards the railings. She made sure to keep them all within sight; however her attention must have slipped at some point for she found herself startled to bump into a figure behind her. Freezing immediately she barely registered that the creatures had stalled their advancement, her mind to preoccupied screaming profanities at her own stupidity. Icy cold hands wrapped around her wrists in an iron grip. Terror coursed through her blood, sinking like a rock into the pit of her stomach. She did not need to look to know HE had come.

"Hello Luv," the silky smooth voice crawled across her skin in a creepy fashion, similar to an insect. Instantly she forced her body to lunge forward, twisting and turning to break his hold. Jared only adjusted his grip forcing her back into his chest with a firmer grasp. "Now, now, I've waited a long time to find you. Is that anyway to treat your master?"

"I have no master," snarling Lynn kicked out hoping to take his legs off balance. She managed to get one arm free but all for not. The 'man' had far more strength, as he had not wasted any fighting. He simply used her momentum and spun her around so she now faced him; easily catching the left hook she threw his way.

"Tsk, tsk. It appears I will have to educate you on the proper behavior of a lady," his eyes gleamed wickedly down at her, a decidedly cruel smirk in place.

"I'm no lady," punctuating the remark with a fierce head butt, Lynn managed to escape his grasp for just a moment. More then enough time for her. Grabbing hold of one of the main lines, she used the knife to cut the slack sending her up towards the main mast and away from the immediate danger.

Though her landing left much to desire, she still managed to keep her footing along the main sail. Daring to look back she easily recognized the fury in her ex-captor's face. Like any true Sparrow, she didn't stick around to face the consequences.

Slipping around the main mast she came to a halt upon spying the Wicked Lady coming straight towards them. Frowning in confusion she had mere seconds to contemplate what Donavan might have possibly planned with such a move when the bane of her existence literally appeared before her.

"You will not escape me!"

In that moment she performed a rare perfect mimic of one of Jack's facial expression to show his displeasure of being caught, then just as quickly brought up the knife she carried for defense.

Sword piercing another of the vermin, Jack pushed the dead weight away, using the extra momentum to pull Gibbs up to his feet. Dark eyes sweeping the deck he searched for Lynn, his heart jumping when he could not find her.

"By the seas!" Gibbs muttered curses drew the captain's attention up towards the main sails. Though never would he admit it, he felt quite a bit of pride as he watched Lynn battle that bastard of a captain with skills that easily rivaled his own, perhaps even surpassed him.

Suddenly the ship tilted forward at an awkward angle causing many to loose balance. For a moment Jack and Teague shared a look of brief relief. Though the bough had breeched the maelstrom the stern had not, which would give them a chance to escape.

That relief died a horrid death when a jolt to the stern rocked the ship dangerously pushing the ship off the quite literal edge. Jack managed to spot the Wicked Lady just off their Port side, the bough scrapping against the Sea Hawk's stern where the two ships had collided. Some of the men from that ship had managed to board the Sea Hawk and currently joined the fight in earnest. However, not many could join as the Maelstrom dragged the Sea Hawk into its grasp managing to separate the two. Jared's ship was dragged alongside their own vessel having never released the grappling hooks. The unnatural angle from the natural, or unnatural given the fact they were in the Triangle, occurrence and the harsh waters causing the two ships to strike against each other time and again with tangible force made for a very difficult fighting field indeed.

Lynn especially suffered from the constant shifting of the ship, her footing threatened with every movement. Annoyingly enough her foe had no such problem, fighting as if they stood on a level playing field. Damn supernatural powers.

Luckily he only wanted to subdue her and not run her through. Had he wanted the latter to occur he certainly had more than ample opportunity.

Another jolt rocked the ship and Lynn finally lost what precarious balance she had. Arms whirling in an attempt to regain some foothold she managed to catch one of the many ropes securing the sails. Sadly this meant that she lost her knife in her struggle to avoid falling.

"Give up girl! There's no where for you to run," Jared grinned menacingly. "You are mine!"

Lynn looked about frantically for an escape. None presented itself. He came closer, his hand held out much like a parent beckoning a petulant child to return to their side.

The boat shifted again; this time in such a fashion that Lynn would hit the water instead of the deck should she fall. The chances of survival didn't add up to much, but they certainly were higher than falling to the deck, and going with the thing in front of her did not even cross her list of options. With a glaringly defiant look, Lynn let go.


	22. Chapter 22

Several hearts stopped as they watched the woman fall towards the swirling depths of the sea. By the time she hit the water the ships had moved too far away for any to attempt rescue.

Jack felt an anger surge within him like none he had ever experienced before. With renewed strength he attacked the creatures around him. They fell to his sword in larger numbers. Blindly he lashed out, not registering Gibbs, who yelled at him to abandon the ship, which sped towards the rocks jagging out dangerously in the middle of the whirlpool.

Teague closed his eyes in the onslaught of sadness as he watched his granddaughter fall. Never had he found it easy to watch those younger than him die, even if he delivered the killing blow. Yet in his heart he held onto hope that she lived still. The Sparrow family always had a strange sense of connection. He had felt it when Jack had lost to the Kraken and he had felt it when his brother finally fell to the Spanish armada. He had not felt that connection break with Lynn. Given the strange glow from the waters around them, he would even bet that she had simply crossed through the doorway ahead of them. One of the sailors from the Wicked Lady pulled on his arm. Looking towards him he found several ropes from said ship being thrown to their position, some of the sailors already climbing upwards towards safety. The old Captain knew it was time to go.

Jared let out an unearthly scream of anger as he watched his prey escape him. Forcing himself to calm down he signaled to his minions to return to the ship. He had waited this long, he could wait a little more. Power swirling around him, he slowly disappeared, his ship and crew following.

Donavan barely paid attention to his men working to bring those left on the Sea Hawk to the safety of the Wicked Lady. His eyes stayed locked on the patch of water that had claimed Lynn. Pain flared through his heart, strangely physical though he carried no wound. The fact that she had taken such a route to escape her foe only clarified the danger of what she faced. Which compounded the hurt he felt that she did not trust them, trust HIM, to help her through this.

As one the members of the Wicked Lady and the surviving crew of the Sea Hawk watched the once majestic ship succumbed to the treacherous depths of the sea. The water broke through the Maelstrom collapsing around the vessel heavily swallowing it whole.

All too soon the waters calmed, no longer glowing with an otherworldly feel. The rain slowed to a near fine mist, then stopped all together, the clouds breaking to allow rays of sunlight to dance along the water. Still a great sadness filled the men standing on the decks of the Wicked Lady, their eyes staring morosely at the last point they had seen the Sea Hawk go down with its Captain.


	23. Chapter 23

Adam watched the ship a few leagues off with caution. The Pearl had not made any move to approach them; however, it had not made any signs of retreat either. Behind him Donavan argued with Captain Sparrow, neither man giving any ground, both too angry at the situation at hand to bother with thinking rationally. Not that he blamed them. Despite what they might boast or grumble about in regards to Lynn Raven, no man under her command at any time did not feel her loss any less.

"Enough," Captain Teague finally spoke breaking the two younger captains apart and gaining everyone's attention. "This is not helping. What we need to do now is find the gateway to the other realm and cross over. If we are to stop Cutler we have to find the treasure," he stated matter-of-factly, placing the map he had brought with him before the others. "If we do not stop him the world will not stand a chance, let alone Lynn."

"Lynn is dead," growled Jack in a rather unusual tone for the pirate.

"No Jackie, she ain't," Teague corrected softly, his eyes staring into his son's hard eyes. "Think Jackie-boy. Did you feel her bond with yea break?"

"I didn't have to feel anything. I SAW her fall to her death! No one could have survived a fall from that height, certainly not into the middle of a bloody maelstrom!"

"Normally I'd agree with yea. But you're forgetting a few things boy," the older pirate leaned forward conspiratorially, hiding a smile as those around them all leaned in as well. "One, we're in the Triangle, where nothing is as it seems. Two, there were an awful lot of strange lights in that whirlpool. I highly doubt it was natural. In fact I bet that was just one portal to the other side. And three," pausing to give Jack a slightly reproachful look he continued. "She's a SPARROW."

Jack pulled back his own face taking on a look of understanding while the rest had no idea what that meant.

"Right then," Jack's lively nature had returned full force. "What are we waiting for? We have a doorway to find!"

"Wait! What in the name of seven hells does that mean? She's a Sparrow," Craig blurted in frustration. "So what?"

"Son," Jack smiled at the man, much like a parent explaining the facts of life to their child. "Us Sparrow's have a long standing tradition of performing the improbable. Surely you must have noticed Lynn tended to get out of highly unusual situations with nary a scratch?"

The members of the Wicked Lady paused for a moment contemplating his words, before heads bobbed in reluctant agreement.

"But even she cannot escape death," Donavan huffed.

"Why not? I did?"

"In any case," Teague interrupted before any more arguments could break out. "We cannot write off the possibility that Lynn made it to the other side. What we need to do is make our own way there."

"And pray tell how do we do that," Adam finally joined the group, content that Barbossa would sit tight for the moment.

"Simple lad, we go through the door," both Teague and Jack ignored the incredulous looks of the men around them.

"Just go through the door," sarcasm laced Adam's tone.

"Where is this door you speak of," Ardeth frowned at the charts laid out before them.

"Right here Lad," Teague waved distractedly. "We just need to open it."

"This just gets better and better," Adam hissed under his breath.

"And how do we do that," sending a silencing look to the others, Donavan pushed for more information.

"Please don't tell me we have to flip the boat again Captain," Gibbs shuddered at the thought.

"Mate, you have an utter propensity for not making any sense," the wily captain shook his head in disappointment at his ever confused first mate. "What we need is the one thing that opens all things which are locked." Rolling his eyes in exasperation at the looks of confusion he continued. "A key."

"Aye Jackie-boy," Teague grinned widely, eyes bright with knowledge. "And we got just that right here."

"Will someone please start making sense," muttered Craig.

Gibbs, who had racked his brain for an answer finally jumped with excitement as the clue presented itself to him. "The MAP! It was made of three keys before you joined 'em together to make the map! One of 'em's got to be the key!"

"You're catching on," Jack smiled wryly at his long time friend, his hands twisting the map in such away that the parchment broke into three separate pieces morphing into three different keys, each misshapen and seemingly worthless. "Now which one?"

The group studied the objects carefully, until the silence stretched for several minutes.

"Well, this is unhelpful," murmured Jack as he pulled back from the group frowning in thought.

"Maybe we need to arrange them in such a way that they form a proper key," Ardeth suggested. Shrugging his shoulders, Teague skillfully manipulated the keys in several different random positions. Still nothing happened.

"Maybe there's a phrase that be needing said," Gibbs added thoughtfully. "Like when Calypso was released."

"Yes Mr. Gibbs that is oh so helpful," snarked Jack. "And what do you suggest we say? 'Open up in the name of Captain Sparrow'?"

As soon as the words left his mouth the keys glowed brightly nearly blinding the men around them. Then a chasm of light cut down through the air before the ship, ripping a hole in the very air itself. Until a portal just wide enough for the ship to pass through waited ahead of them.

Several eyes turned to the stunned captain.

"Oh."

"There be your door way lads," Teague addressed the younger pirates.

"Right…" Donavan blinked then barked out orders to the crew. "Weigh Anchor, full ahead."

Slowly the Wicked Lady inched forward into the unknown, the door between the living world and that of the dead closing solidly behind her.

(Page break)

Barbossa growled as the Wicked Lady disappeared from sight.

"Aren't we going to follow her," questioned Pintel, beady yellow eyes squinting off into the distance.

"I we don't have to suffer like we done before the first time we went to the end of the world," Ragetti mumbled, wringing his hands together worriedly.

Eyes narrowed in thought Barbossa considering his options. While the treasure did sound quite tempting, he had not liked the look of that third ship. Apparently Jack had gotten himself caught up in a venture stacked with the usual supernatural dangers. Barbossa himself had suffered enough of such ventures in his opinion.

'Besides,' a pleased grin flitted across his weathered lips. 'Knowing Jack, he'll bring more than enough back with him. It was only a matter of waiting.'

"Captain?"

"Tow the line! Full canvas," he barked out, moving back towards the helm. Yes, he would simply have to wait, after all Jack still wanted the Pearl.

(page break)

Darkness loomed around her as the sea tossed and pulled at her body like a cat playing with a dying mouse. Desperately she fought to gain way to the top so she might take in some much needed air. The strength of the current around her hindered her movements despite her strong swimming skills. For one fleeting moment she thought she would not actually survive when a sudden current pushed her up allowing her to break surface.

Long gulping breaths sucked in as much air as she could get. Arms flailed and fought to keep afloat above the dark waters. Searching widely for any signs of life or anything that could assist in her attempt to stay alive she found herself alone in the middle of the ocean.

Unless of course she counted the scattered pieces of wood and other parts of a ship that started to break to the surface as well. Using what strength she had left she swam over to a fairly large section grabbing hold and pulling her self up just enough that she now laid half on the makeshift raft. Given her slightly elevated perspective she searched the horizon for any ships or sanctuary, only to find nothing.

Recognizing the larger chunks of debris easily Lynn felt hot tears stream down her face. The sea in all her harsh wisdom had finally claimed Lynn's ship for her own. The Sea Hawk would not fly again.

With a heavy heart the pirate let her head fall. Body shaking in grief Lynn sobbed out her pain.


	24. Chapter 24

"Man overboard!"

The sharp and highly unusual cry alerted the Captain of the Flying Dutchman that his earlier instinctual feeling of a change in the wind had not misled him. Frowning in confusion he took the spyglass from his first mate and father, Boot Strap Bill Turner. After his first look he had to shake his head clear before looking a second time to verify he had in fact seen the body in the water.

For the first time since his induction to captaincy, William Turner was confused.

"What is it Captain?"

"It's a sailor," he answered distractedly.

"Why'd they end up there instead of at the dock so we could ferry them across properly," Bootstrap questioned?

"I don't think they're dead," moving to the helm, Will barked out orders and turned the rudder, making course to this new curiosity. Within minutes the Dutchman had waded up along side the floating 'raft'.

The men gathered around the prone form lying on the deck, backing up only slightly to let the captain through. The shallow breaths hinted at the life still within the sailor.

William found himself stopping short upon a closer inspection of the wayward soul. He had not expected to find a young lady, let alone a still living one, floating at sea in the realm of the dead. Kneeling down he gently turned the woman on her back to get a better look at his newest mystery. A sudden gasp echoed around him from several of his men, his father included. Looking towards the crewmembers that obviously recognized the girl, he noted most were recent additions to his crew, having only joined in the past few years.

"Right, well who is she?"

"That's Captain Lynn Raven," Fin, a rather sturdy man and avid pirate in his former life, breathed out in disbelief.

"And that is," though he now ferried the dead and knew many names, he had never heard of hers.

"Only one of the greatest pirates captains of all time," Rue, a tall gangly youth with bright red hair happily informed his captain. "No one messes with 'er! Not even the Brethren Court! She be a legend!"

"I've never heard of her," he raised a brow in disbelief only for his father to enlighten him.

"You wouldn't have," Bootstrap spoke softly his eyes still on the unconscious pirate. "Even in the pirate realm she kept a low watch. Though other pirates knew of her and her ship. She's one of the few captains to maintain the same crew for over 6 years. Not an easy feet by any means," he explained. "You wouldn't know of her because you sailed with Jack mostly, and Barbossa doesn't bother speaking about her unless she's rumored to be near by. In fact she's more like a ghost of the pirate world. The only reason the rumors weren't completely disregarded was because there were too many others that suffered her wrath. Though truth be told, few survived to even tell that much."

"Well I can understand then why Jack never said anything," smirking wryly he continued. "Probably hated the idea of someone having more notoriety than him." Frowning he got a closer look at the young woman, noticing a few features and accessories that taunted his brain with familiarity though he could not place it.

"Actually lad, there's another reason Jack never mentioned her," Bootstrap chuckled as all eyes turned to him. "Jack never talks lightly about his family; in fact he rarely speaks of them at all."

"Family?! You mean she's…"

"Aye, she may go by Lynn Raven, but her given name is Jacquelyn Sparrow," the silence that followed the announcement gave added to the atmosphere. "Jack's one and only child."

"Now all we need to know is what she's doing here," sighing at the forming headache Will rubbed at his eyes. "But if she's anything like Jack, I doubt finding out will be an easy task."

"Then lucky for you I'm only half as crazy as him," a soft voice startled the men on deck. All eyes turned to the now wide-awake captain who leaned back on her elbows. "Nor do I have qualms over sharing a bit of information with the Captain of the Flying Dutchman… This IS the Dutchman correct?"

Will blinked a few times trying to process the information that this young woman in front of him somehow had relation to Jack Sparrow. "It is."

"So you'd be Captain William Turner," it came as a statement rather than a question. "The ol' cuttlefish has mentioned you a few times. Ah Uncle Bootstrap! Long time no see."

"I was hoping for much longer lass," the older man admitted.

"I can see your reasoning, but not to worry, I highly doubt I am actually among the dead," she nodded. "At least as one myself that is, for in reality I am in fact among you."

"Only half as crazy," Will muttered disbelievingly.

"Got any rum?"

"If I hadn't believed she was Jack's daughter before I certainly do now."


	25. Chapter 25

Within minutes Lynn brought Captain turner and Bootstrap up to speed on the latest news of the living world.

"You know a few years ago I would have never believed this," sighing tiredly Will took a long sip of rum. "Now though, all I can think is that it just figures Jack would be in the middle of all this."

"Yes he does get into some doozies doesn't he," Lynn smiled good-naturedly.

"You know lass. You're a lot more open than you used to be," Bootstrap commented.

"That's because I've just had the best sleep in the last two months! Between the dreams and working the Sea Hawk I haven't had more than 20 minutes at a time," Lynn grinned happily. "Passing out on that raft was probably the best thing to happen."

"So it's true," Will nodded to himself.

"What's that?"

"All Sparrows are insane."

Lynn smirked and decided not to correct him. Letting people think such things often ended up bringing opportune moments for their family members.

"So what now?"

"What do you mean," she raised a brow.

"What is the rest of your plan once you arrived Beyond the End of the World? Surely you three had a plan," Will pushed.

"Originally yes, we had a rough outline which did not involve me coming here nor my ship getting decimated by the sea. However as said things have happened we must simply preserver and make a new plan," she smiled giving a half salute with her rum.

"Or in other words you will simply wait for the 'opportune moment'," Will sighed heavily.

"You really have sailed with da haven't you?"

"Knowing Jack he'll have found a way here and will be looking for you," Bill interrupted and pushed the conversation onward.

"Actually I'm thinking that they'll be searching for the treasure," leaning back in her chair, Lynn stretched lazily. "The clock's ticking and it'd be best to get to the treasure and find out which item will defeat Jared so we can get rid of the bastard and get on with our lives. The question is, what will you do Captain Turner?"

Will nearly groaned as he looked at his father who gave him a rather eager look, more than ready to help old friends and to get a bit of excitement, and Lynn who kept her eyes at half lid her intentions completely hidden much like her father. Dropping his head into his hands he tried desperately to think of a way to get out of this situation without giving himself a huge headache.


End file.
